A Promise made by Love
by Vahkhiin
Summary: ChihiroHaku all the way. Chihiro struggles in school as she remembers the promise that Haku once made 10 years ago. She returns back to Spirit World for another Adventure. But What's up with Haku?
1. The Spirit World

**_This might be similar to the others that I wrote..but I've changed the whole storyline..lol if that makes any sense...There's more detail...I think _**

**_Anyway Ihope you enjoy this..I'm not feeling well..and still I took the liberty to write this..lol, nah I had to write something for my readers. _**

"Chihiro," The teacher called, looking furious.

Chihiro lifted her head from the desk, blinking away the sleep.

"This is the Fifth time I catch you sleeping in class again," The teacher scolded.

Chihiro gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Mr Richmond, truly I am, I…I haven't been sleeping well lately," Chihiro answered, hoping that he would take this as her excuse.

The teacher nodded. "Why don't you try talking to the school councilor," he asked.

Chihiro nodded. "Can I go now," Chihiro asked.

The teacher nodded. "You may be excused," he said.

Chihiro bowed. "thank you sir," she thanked.

Placing her books together, she stood up, worried faces stared at her. Chihiro glanced at Yukiko, her best friend that sat next to her, she too had a worried face.

Ever since Chihiro moved to the school, she had always been quiet and always kept her thoughts to herself, it seemed to everyone else that she was always away in her own world.

Yukiko had tried countless of times, asking her why, she was like that. Most of the answers she received was just a mere _'I haven't had enough sleep' or 'I'm fine, just tired,' _

Not only was Yukiko worried, the whole school was. Lately Chihiro has been dosing off in class, her excuse always because she hasn't had enough sleep.

Her parents though were the most worried of all. They always tried talking to her, but she every time they tried, she would just answer _'oh it's nothing, just studying to much I guess,' _

Her grades were relatively high above average, indicating to her peers around her that she was hiding something that she felt by burying her head in books all the time.

Chihiro walked out of the class room, glancing away at all the students staring at her with questioned faces.

Quietly, she stepped out and to the hall way. She made her way down the hall and to her locker, placing her books in there. Opening her locker, she saw the picture that she had stuck inside, it was a picture of a dragon, a long silver dragon, with blue fur that ran on its back from its head to its tail.

She had drawn this picture, not long after she had visited the spirit world; she drew it so that it would remind her each day of the promise between girl and boy, made a long time ago.

She smiled at the memory.

"_Will we meet some time again," she had asked. _

"_Sure we will," he answered, smiling._

"_Promise," she asked quickly. _

"_Promise," he answered. _

"_Now go…and don't look back," She remembered his last words. _

She shook away the memories that haunted her.

"Where are you Haku?" Chihiro whispered, with a sigh.

She packed her bag, and walked to the front door.

Ignoring what her teacher had instructed her to do.

She walked quickly, so that she would be unnoticed by the teachers that were teaching in other class rooms.

Though she forgot that her 8 year old brother, Keitaro, would be in one of the class rooms, that she walked pass.

He had spotted her walking, holding her school bag.

He excused himself by lying that he was sick. The teacher sent him to the medical bay, unaware of what he was thinking of doing. He ignored the instructions of the teacher, all that wondered in his mind was where his sister was going, and why she had left without him.

Everyday in the afternoon, they would meet once school finished and she would walk home with him. But today was different, she just left.

He grabbed his bag, and followed her out of school.

She looked from the path on the road, or the path that led her into the forest, where the entrance to the spirit world once stood.

Smiling, she decided to walk home through the forest, savoring every bit of the cool air.

She was still unaware of the stalker that followed her close behind.

Her brother wondered closely behind, watching her actions.

Walking through the forest took some time, though he still followed close behind.

For an 8 year old, he was pretty mature with his actions.

Chihiro accidentally came across the entrance.

She stopped for a moment, startled, anxious and scared, thousands of questions ran through her mind. _'what if…' _

"Don't go in," Keitaro chanted, he didn't like the idea of following his sister into some sort of place that could possibly be of harm to both of them if some maniac was in there.

She did the exact opposite, she sniffled and walked into the darkness.

Keitaro stopped for a moment, "I think I should follow her in," he said to himself.

Chihiro walked through the old ruin she once walked through 8 years ago.

She remembered it clearly.

"_Don't cling like that Chihiro, you'll make me trip," her mother had stated. _

Smiling, she entered the spirit world.

Quickly she took some food from her bag and ate it, she had remembered her close accouter with disappearing forever.

She ate it whilst she walked to the bridge.

"Chihiro..what are you doing," Keitaro asked.

Chihiro stopped 1 step away from the bridge.

Falling to her knees, tears sprang from her eyes.

Keitaro noticed the dark clouds that suddenly appeared in the sky.

"No, not rain of all days," Keitaro cursed.

Small droplets of rain fell, Keitaro hid under the closets tree, still keeping a close eye on Chihiro.

She still knelt there crying to herself.

"Haku," she kept murmuring.

"Chihiro," a lady asked, walking across the bridge. She had long brown hair, and wore pink clothes.

She knelt down, and placed an arm on Chihiro's shoulder.

"You've returned, after 8 years," the lady said.

Chihiro looked up. "Lin," she asked.

The lady nodded. "It's been a while huh," she said smiling.

"I saw the bath house, no smoke from the chimney, I thought it was out of business, I didn't think there would be anyone here," Chihiro shot out.

"No, it's not out of business, thankfully otherwise where would I get to stay," Lin asked, with a smile.

"Lin.." Chihiro started.

"How about we get you out of the rain," Lin suggested.

Keitaro looked down to his hands, they were see through.

Scared he screamed.

"Chihiro," he yelled, running over to her.

"Keitaro," Chihiro said questionably.

Lin stared amazed, she wasn't sure what to think. Was the little boy Chihiro's son? Or was he her brother?

"I'm disappearing Chihiro, what' happening," Keitaro asked.

"Here eat this," Chihiro said, handing him a bar of chocolate.

Keitaro did as he was told and ate quietly.

After he finished he looked at his arm. "I'm solid again," he said smiling.

"Why did you follow me," Chihiro asked with a frown.

"I wasn't sure whether you would remember to walk me home this afternoon, so I thought maybe I'd leave with you," Keitaro answered, with a proud smile.

Chihiro nodded. "Mum and dad are going to be furious when they find us missing," Chihiro said.

Keitaro frowned. "What do you mean find us missing," Keitaro asked.

"Sorry to break this up, but the rain is getting heavier," Lin said.

They both nodded, and walked to the front shade of the bath house.

"Missing," Keitaro asked.

Chihiro bent down and placed her arms on either side of Keitaro.

"This world, Keitaro, is not like ours, it's the Spirit world, I'm not sure how long time really fly's in our world when we are here, all we can do is guess, and I guessed that it would be a few months or something," Chihiro said.

"Few months, Chihiro what are you thinking, leaving mum and dad behind, along with me to worry about your where abouts," Keitaro struggled to say.

Chihiro shook her head. "It's not like that Keitaro, you must understand, 8 years ago, I came here accidentally, when I left a promise was made between a girl and a boy, a promise that has become a burden to the girls life as she grew up, all she ever thought about was if they would met again," Chihiro explained.

"That girl was you," Keitaro answered.

Chihiro nodded. "I…"

"That's why you always seem sad," Keitaro said.

Chihiro nodded again. "I do care about mum and dad Keitaro, but this promise, I had to fulfill it, otherwise I would go crazy, day and night all I think about is the last time we linked eyes, I had to leave, even if it meant 6 months or even a year, I had to come back to see if what I saw 10 years was really real……..I have things that I need to tell him, that are very important to me…I need to know if he feels the same," Chihiro said.

Keitaro smiled. "Well, if it makes you happy, I guess we can stay for a while, mum and dad won't miss us anyway, their always too busy working," Keitaro snorted.

"Don't say that, you know they work so that you can get your toys and I can get my clothes," Chihiro said.

Keitaro chuckled. "I guess," he said.

**_So...What do you think? _****_Snifles..bloody flu...Hate it..Stuffed up nose, pisses me off...hehe _****_Hope you liked it._**

**_Review..._**

**_To Be Continued... _**

****


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

Lin gave out a cough.

Keitaro drew his attention to Lin. Looking at her questionably he asked. "Who is this Chihiro."

"This is Lin," Chihiro introduced.

Lin smiled and gave him a wave.

Keitaro gave a confused smile. "How do you know her," he asked.

Chihiro chuckled. "We met a long time ago," she answered.

"Let me guess and you met Haku too," Keitaro asked sarcastically.

Chihiro blushed.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Chihiro, I think we should get inside, it's cold out here," Lin suggested.

Chihiro nodded. "Lets go inside," she said.

Standing up, she took keitaro's hand and entered the bath house.

People, frogs, spirits walked pass quickly, their usual morning routine, as they get the bath house ready for business.

They stopped suddenly and stared open mouth at Chihiro.

"Sen," one whispered.

Chihiro stood motionless, she had never received so much attention in her life.

They all bowed. "Tell Master Haku, Se…I mean Chihiro has returned," the frog instructed one girl.

The girl nodded and hurried off.

Keitaro was staring open mouth at the frog who spoke.

"Who is this," the frog asked.

"He's my.."

"Your son…..tell master Haku Chihiro has a son, he will be very delighted once he finds out," the frog shouted to the girl.

Chihiro blushed. "No, he's not my.."

"preparation must be in order S..Chihiro, I have to go," The frog said, bowed and then left quickly.

The others went back to their work.

Chihiro looked over at Lin, confusion written on her face.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, when you meet Haku, you can tell him the truth," Lin said.

Chihiro smiled.

"Chihiro, what's with the talking frog," Keitaro asked.

Chihiro chuckled.

"Long story, I'll explain later," Chihiro said.

"So where shall I take you," Lin asked.

"I guess to Haku," Chihiro suggested.

Keitaro moved closer to Chihiro.

Looking around the room nervously and back to his sister. He was afraid, scared even, never has he seen a talking frog.

Lin nodded.

"You know Lin, you've changed," Chihiro said.

Lin chuckled. "Well a lot has happened, since you left," Lin said, with a smile.

They walked down the corridor to the lift.

"Mummy," a kid shouted from a distance.

A young girl, that looks at the age of 8 year old girl came running towards them. She had dark brown hair, and some what look familiar.

The girl ran straight to Lin's arms.

Chihiro smiled. 'Lin has a child,'

"Hey slow down there Chiyo," Lin said, taking a step back as the girl threw her arms around her mother.

"Mummy, I've been looking every where for you, where have you been..and who are they? Are they humans? " the girl asked, looking suspiciously at Chihiro and Keitaro.

"Remember that story I told you, about the human girl who came to our world, and fell in love with the great river god," Lin asked.

The girl nodded. "Well here she is," Lin said.

"Chihiro," the girl stared opened mouth.

She gave out a gasp and quickly bowed to Chihiro.

"It is really good to meet you, gee…Uncle Haku will be pleased to know that you are here," the girl said with a smile.

Chihiro smiled. "I'm sure he will," she said.

The girl looked back at her mother. "Benji has just woken up, father said to tell you to come up as quickly as you can and bring breakfast too," the girl said.

"Chihiro, you know how to use the lift right," Lin asked.

Chihiro nodded. "You have a son as well," Chihiro gasped.

Lin chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it later, but first Haku's office is on the floor where Yubaba's office used to be, and his room is one level down," Lin said.

"Ok, office same level as where Yubaba's office used to be, his room one level down, ok got it," Chihiro said.

Lin reached out and gave Chihiro a hug. "Good luck with you and Haku, I'm pretty sure everything should be fine, but I just feel like saying good luck," Lin said.

"And you kiddo, I'm sure Haku will adore you, after all he does think that you are Chihiro's son," Lin said, she bowed and quickly rushed off.

"Okay, Chihiro that was clearly confusing," Keitaro interrupted Chihiro's thoughts.

'What if Keitaro was really my son? What would Haku think?'

"Hello, earth to Chihiro," Keitaro said waving a hand at Chihiro.

"Huh, oh come on," Chihiro said, walking to the lift.

Keitaro stared at his sister strangely.

'What's up with Chihiro?' he thought.

'I wonder what Haku will look like?" Chihiro thought.

"Chihiro can I ask you something," Keitaro asked.

Chihiro looked down to him.

"Sure," she answered, and continued walking.

Finally the ended up at the lift.

Chihiro clicked the button and faced Keitaro. "What is it that you wanted to ask me," she asked.

"What if Haku is not what you expected?" Ketiaro asked.

"I don't really know what I expect out of Haku come to think of it," Chihiro answered.

"No, what if he turns out to be someone that you thought he would never be, I mean a while has passed, maybe he has changed," Keitaro said.

"Do..do you not want me to be happy," Chihiro asked, her facial expression sadden.

"No..I do want you to be happy, I just don't want to see you upset again, I'm just trying to give you possibilities of what may be," Keitaro said.

Chihiro smiled. "Well, what ever happens, I will still have you as my brother right," Chihiro asked.

Keitaro nodded.

"Being my brother is what will make me happy, when I am sad," Chihiro answered with a smile.

Keitaro smiled. "You're the best sister a kid could ever have you know, well some seem to think that I am your son, but.." Keitaro said.

Chihiro felt proud. "Thanks buddy," she said ruffling up his hair.

Ding. The lift went.

Chihiro and Keitaro stood in front of the lift, waiting for it to open.

It was empty, they stepped in and Chihiro pulled the lever.

Ding. It went again and the doors opened.

There stood a man. Dark greenish hair, cut in a modern way, no more shoulder length hair, but instead hair cut at different lengths, cut in a way where it was not too short and not too long. His jade eyes stared into hers, filled with much softness that is love.

Both were startled as they locked eyes, they had not met after 8 years, this was something big. They are finally reunited, the promise of the two have been fulfilled, love is about to start its next chapter.

"Say something Chihiro," Keitaro prompted with a cough.

Chihiro elbowed Keitaro.

"Chihiro means to say that she has missed you and terribly lov.." Chihiro elbowed Keitaro again.

"Oww, hey that hurt," Keitaro said rubbing his rib.

Haku chuckled at the two, he stepped into the lift, next to Keitaro.

Keitaro stood in the middle, mentally laughing.

Both stood on either side of him, silent and blushing obviously.

"Aren't you two going to at least say something like uh, it's been a while or I've missed you, or maybe I love you," Keitaro suggested.

Both of them blushed even more. Chihiro turned to Haku. "Please don't mind him, he's just abit annoying sometimes, just doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed," Chihiro said with a smile.

They stayed silent again, both trying not to make eye contact.

"Ohhh..I get it, both of you are afraid to say anything because I'm here, please don't mind me, just pretend that I'm not here," Keitaro said, stepping forward, he stood so close to the elevator door that if it opened it would probably brush against his nose.

"All those years I've waited and pondered on the moment of our meeting," Haku said smiling.

Keitaro smiled. Maybe his vacation with Chihiro in the Spirit World wouldn't be too bad after all.

"What did you think would happen," Chihiro asked.

"Oh, I came up with a few scenarios," Haku said.

Chihiro faced Haku. "Really, like what," she asked smiling.

Haku blushed. "Oh some of them are rather un appropriate for you know" he said beckoning to Keitaro.

Keitaro turned around. "Hey, I'm not here remember, besides who am I going to tell," Keitaro said.

"The whole world that is," Chihiro said.

"Of all people Chihiro, I didn't think you would think of me that way, I'm hurt," Keitaro said sarcastically.

"I apologize for his behavior," Chihiro said.

Haku chuckled. "No apology needed," Haku said.

Chihiro smiled. "Lets finish our conversation later okay," Chihiro said.

Haku smiled. "Sure,"

Ding. The elevator went.

"Chihiro, Haku, I'm glad you two finally meet, come on Keitaro, I uh..need your help with something," Lin said.

Keitaro smiled. "Sure, I'm glad to help in any way," he said, giving Chihiro a wink and walking away with Lin.

"He's your son," Haku asked.

Chihiro blushed. "Oh no, he's my 8 year old brother," Chihiro said.

Haku chuckled. "Oh,"

The two stepped out of the elevator.

"You've changed Chihiro," Haku started, a smile planted on his lips.

Chihiro smiled. "And so have you,"

"No, what I meant to say is that, you're beautiful" Haku said blushing.

Chihiro blushed. "Well you look handsome too," Chihiro added.

Haku chuckled. "Come, I want to show you something," Haku said, taking her hand he led her outside to the rain.

As she was pulled along, she glanced down at his hand holding hers. She blushed; he held her hand with much gentleness, with much love…

Stepping outside he glanced around, raising his hand sparks flew out of it and as they stepped out, the rain didn't touch them instead dripped over them, almost like a bubble was castled over them.

Haku glance at Chihiro, he smiled. "My magic has grown since last time we met," Haku said, leading her into the forest.

The forest was chilly as the cool breeze blew past them.

Haku picked up the pace a bit, and finally they reached a cliff.

Across was a extraordinary sparkling water fall along with the green land of the Spirit Ocean. The view was brilliant; it stretched as far as she could see.

Chihiro took a deep breath in, and gasped.

Haku smiled. "Every day, every sunset this is where I come," he said, looking at the ocean.

Releasing her hand from his, she took a step forward, peering in the distance. "And what do you do here," she asked.

Haku chuckled. "You'll think it's stupid," Haku said.

Chihiro turned around linking eyes with him she smirked and asked, "I'm sure it's not that bad,"

Haku sighed. "Very well, every sunset, I come here to think..about you and that's when I dream and ponder on our meeting," Haku said blushing, he looked away.

Chihiro smiled, she turned back around and stared at the view.

'He thought of me every sunset, how sweet,' she thought.

'8 years of waiting, and here she finally is, I'm not sure what to think? Is she really here? Or is it a dream again? Doe she love me like I love her? ' Haku thought.


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

DeathAngel-Lavenda - Thanks for reviewing

inufire - hehe...thanks for reviewing

NitenGale - that is true...but...well...I hope you like this chapter..thanks for reviewing.

IAMSOAP - Here it is !

White dragon lady - in this chapter..Haku confesses his love for Chihiro.

EarthAngel - Here it is...Hope you like it.

Yukiona - Studying too...same...I hav to study for science..but...well...I have to agree with you..reading fanfics or writing them, is better than studying..hehe..I'm suppose to be studying for science..science test first thing tomorrow morning...surely I'll fail...but..i studied heaps in school..hehe..Anyway good luck on your finals...I just hope I pass mine.

Leanne - Hope you like this chapter..thanks for reviewing.

sirusblackshottie - merci...here it is

stealthpanter - Haku/Chihiro forever...

* * *

'Does she love me like I love her?' Haku thought.

He stood close behind her, barely catching her scent.

He stared at her long dark brown hair that was clasped together by a purple band and her slim body shape. Her hair flowed with the wind; she stood with elegance and beauty. In his words, the definition of beauty was her, in his eyes it was her that defined everything to do with beauty and love.

No other would truly see how he really felt, though he may have the knowledge that a love between human and god is cursed, he didn't care. For all that mattered to him was that he loved her and she loved him.

Often the thought of giving up immunity had crossed his mind. He didn't want to live forever without her by his side. He wanted to live as a mortal, to live a normal human life with Chihiro.

All these years of waiting, never once had he given up on that hope of meeting her again. It was a burden to him, knowing that the promise that he made was something that he couldn't fulfill. Every day it pains him to know the sadness that she too would feel. Her being hurt was the last thing he wanted.

He came back to reality, realizing that she was staring with concern. "Are you okay Haku," she asked.

Her voice was soothing, so soothing it seem to make him want to melt. Her voice enough told him how much she cared for him.

How could he tell her how he felt?

He sighed. "I'm fine, I was just thinking," he answered.

'Yes Chihiro, I love you so much, I always have, I always will, nothing will ever stop me from loving you,' he thought. He couldn't just tell her like that, he wanted the moment to be right so that he could tell others how beautiful the moment was.

He wanted the moment to be special, so that others that hear their story would be amazed at how he had confessed his feelings.

He loved her, with all his heart; every waking moment was spent thinking of her. Truth be told, deep inside he felt no heart, for he had silently given it away to her. Now here she is, alive, not a dream, as real as he is. His heart has returned to him, and the love that he feels is so…so..amazing that he is just astonished at feelings that he never knew he could feel.

Looking in her eyes he smiled. "I am glad you are really back Chihiro," he said.

She smiled. "Me too,"

Haku felt the light taps of rainfall on his hair, the spell he had set was now wearing away. Soon enough the pouring rain would pass over the bubble he set, and they would eventually end up drenched.

"We should get back to the bath house," he suggested. He ran a hand through his hair, finding that it was already starting to get wet by the rain.

Chihiro looked at him puzzled.

"The protection rain spell that I set is wearing away, soon enough we will end up drenched," Haku explained.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. She didn't want to return to the bath house, she wanted to spend more time with him here, alone just the two of them.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind the rain then we can stay her," Haku suggested.

Chihiro smirked. "I really don't mind at all, but if you prefer we returned, than so be it,"

"No, really if you want to stay out here, I will…I'm just worried that you might be cold," Haku added.

Chihiro nodded. "I will let you know right away when I feel cold, but if you feel cold do tell me, I don't want to have a vacation here with a sick Haku," she said sarcastically.

Haku chuckled, he removed eye contact and stared to the floor.

"I like what you did with your hair," Chihiro said.

Running his hand through his hair again he chuckled. "The other hair cut I had was a bit difficult to look after, so I thought I'd cut it a tiny bit shorter and maybe at different lengths, though I didn't expect it to look very good," he said.

"Truth is, you look matured in your new hair cut," Chihiro confessed.

Haku chuckled. "And also, unwanted attention from ladies," he added.

Chihiro looked sadden.

Haku mentally kicked himself in the head for saying such a thing, she did not know that all those times he attracted attention, that he had always thought of her and that no other girl could ever win his heart. He belonged to her, he felt like his heart was no longer his but instead hers.

"Chihiro, I want you to know that all those times, any girl that has attempted to flirt with me, I would always cut in and tell them that I was already taken, and that someone else's name was already written in my heart," Haku quickly said, hoping that it would cheer Chihiro up.

After all it was the truth.

There were countless of times where plenty of ladies had come up to him and started flirting, sometimes he told them the truth, most of the time he just told them he wasn't interested.

Chihiro frowned. "Who did you say you were with?" curiosity filled her voice.

Haku smirked. "I told them that I belonged to a girl that I had once met a long time ago, the only girl who has met the tender caring side of me, a side I never knew I had," he said.

"I believe that she went under the name of Sen." He added.

"Sorry to beak the reunion but Chihiro, I think you should come back to the bath house, something seems to be wrong with your brother, he…he doesn't look to well," Lin spoke quickly.

"What's wrong with him," Chihiro asked.

"Ran around too much I think, he's short of breath," Lin said.

Chihiro's face whitened.

"Oh, no, this is not good, I don't have his medicine," Chihiro said, she rushed quickly through the forest, Haku stunned.

He ran to her, trying to keep up with her fast paces.

"What's wrong Chihiro," he asked.

"Keitaro has asthma, it's a weakness to do with the lungs, too much running around and his breath will shorten, without his puffer he cannot breath, I think he has a asthma attack, this is not good, he needs to go to hospital, otherwise he will die," Chihiro explained, her pace turning to a run now.

Haku frowned.

In a matter of minutes they reached the bath house.

Chihiro turned to Lin. "Where is he," she asked.

"Upstairs, Haku's room, he's with Chiyo, Benji and my husband," Lin answered.

"At the very top," Chihiro shaked her head.

"He won't make it by the time I make it up there," Chihiro added.

Haku too her hand, "Come," he said.

He transformed to his dragon form.

Chihiro climbed onto his back, and he flew to the top.

Leaving a very stunned Lin behind.

Landing in the balcony, Chihiro jumped off and ran straight in.

She saw Keitaro lying in Haku's bed.

Rushing over, she took his hand.

Keitaro was struggling for breath, his face was purple.

"Keitaro, I'm here, where's your medicine," Chihiro asked quickly.

Keitaro shaked his head.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Chihiro said, quickly standing up, she tried to take Keitaro in her arms.

Haku took her hand.

"Wait, I think I can cure this," Haku said.

Chihiro nodded, she laid Keitaro back on the bed.

Haku closed his eyes; placing his hand on Keitaro's chest he whispered something.

"Breath," he said.

Keitaro coughed a couple of times, and his breath returned to him.

What happened was unexplainable.

Keitaro's breaths lengthen, and returned normally.

Breathing in and out, Keitaro gasped at what Haku had done.

"I assure you, never again will you get asthma, it's gone for good, your lungs are as strong as metal," Haku said with a smirk.

Keitaro looked questionably at Chihiro.

"Seriously, my asthma is gone for good," Keitaro asked.

Haku nodded. "It's never coming back, though you have to live with the fact we are now in relation," Haku said.

Keitaro's face changed. "How," he asked.

Haku explained. "Well…see by healing your lungs I had to use 10 of me to heal you fully, meaning that 10 of my lungs are now yours, I only have 90 of my lungs left, but I'll be fine, afterall it's just 90, anything lower than 60 is worth worrying, so I'll still be healthy,"

"Haku," Chihiro said in a much questioned voice.

Haku nodded. "I hope this is okay Chihiro," Haku said.

"You didn't have to, what happens if your lungs fail you? Haku if anything was to ever happen to you I don't think I could forgive myself, what you did..is…amazing yea, but you didn't have to risk your life," Chihiro said, tears in her eyes.

The last thing she wanted was Haku dying on her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, heck she even promised herself that whatever was to happen, Haku would be the only father to her children and no one else.

"Nothing is going to happen Chihiro, I've still got 90, he was dying Chihiro. What was I meant to do?" Haku asked annoyed, he walked to the balcony, resting his arms on the railing, he stared out into the distance.

"If you don't want me to be a part of Keitaro Chihiro, say it, and we will just forget this ever happened, I understand if you don't want me to have any relation to Keitaro," Haku whispered the hint of tears in his eyes.

Chihiro heard what he had whispered. She never meant it in that way, she was just worried, and she didn't want Haku to have to risk his life to that extent, for a mere asthma attack that modern medicine could fix.

Keitaro being related to Haku, made her feel even closer to Haku, it made her feel a closer bond to the one she loved.

Chihiro stood up, releasing her hold on Keitaro.

She gave Keitaro a smile, and walked towards where Haku stood.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered.

She stood behind Haku, watching his sadden figure.

"I…I understand Chihiro, if you don't want me in your family, I am sorry for doing what I did, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," Haku said, with a hit of sadness in his voice.

"Haku…I never meant it like that, having a brother that is related to you makes me feel closer to you, it's just that I don't want to have to make you give up part of yourself to heal Keitaro, I don't want to live with the burden that you have the possibility of having weak lungs, and even not living a healthy life," Chihiro said.

"8 years. Every afternoon, every sunset, I go by that waterfall, I sit there, and I think. Every spirit in the bath house knew how I felt, everyone knew me as the broken guy, when you left I didn't realize that a part of me had gone with you, I thought that I would get over you, but I didn't. Instead my feelings grew, and what I felt grew into this massive emotion called love. I fell in love with you Chihiro. I have always loved you; I just didn't realize it, not until now." Haku turned around, locking eyes with her. His eyes were glazed, and hers too.

This was the moment Haku was talking about, a moment where he would treasure for the rest of his life.

After all for a woman to hear a guy say such things was rare. Chihiro was considered a very lucky woman.

He continued "I saw the love that you and Keitaro had, though you find him annoying at times, I still saw the love you had for him. I saw it in your eyes. I did this not only to be closer to you, but to lift the burden of Keitaro having asthma attacks and having that close encounter with death. Seeing you sad is the last thing I want."

_**TEAR….I can't believe I wrote that…so fluffy..lol..**_

_**Hehe…I hope you liked this chapter..**_

_**There's more to come..**_

_**Really I'm suppose to be studying..I have a science exam tomorrow..and instead of studying..I'm here writing this..but..gotta love fanfiction…**_

_**If mum asks..I am practicing grammar right, not to mention spelling..which I am not so good at..**_


	4. Immortality? Children?

**Sarah Riely - **Here it is! Thanks, I feel honored. No one has ever said to any of my fics that it should be a movie. . Thank you for reviewing.

**Whitedragonlady - **She was pushing him away, because she didn't want the fact that Haku had to give up some part of him to heal Keitaro's lungs.

**Taiki - **Thanks for the review. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

**Sirusblackshottie -** Here it is...Enjoy..

**LadyMoonDragon - **lol. practising Keyboarding and spelling.. hehe. Don't put too much of hwk out of the way..otherwise u become like me..lol I was so lost in writing stories. I forgot all about my english assignment. and ended handing it in 1 day late. Mum was quite angry..hehehe..oh well..

**IAMSOAP -** hehehe..I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**inufire - **Thanks. Here it is..enjoy.

**DeathAngel-Lavenda - **In Tears..awww...thanks for reviewing..i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**EarthAngel -** lol. Gotta love cliffies. silent as the grave lol. Enjoy this chappie.

**What is wrong with you? - **Here is some basic logic if you don't like the way I write my stories it's simple _**don't read it**_. I didn't put a gun to your head and make you read it did i? I simply posted it up for anyone who is willing to read it on their own will.Also if you hate my story why review? if you don't like it simply close the window of the story and go to and find another story that is to your liking.

**lovergirlalot - **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chappie..I'ts a bit short I know..but...I'll make the next chapter longer I promise.

**Yukiona -** Thanks for the luck you wished me..I did so well in my exams..hehe.. Maths was AWESOME I got A and a A-.. So happy..though bio science didn't go too well lol..hehehe. I won't mention those marks..lol

**NitenGale -** I'll try to decrease the fluff in my fics sorry..

* * *

Haku turned back around, facing the view. He rested his hands on the railings. 

"Thank you. For what you did. At least now I know that I have a brother that has a part of you. Every time I look at Keitaro, the thought of you will always drift in my mind. We are now family Haku, we have a relation through Keitaro. Thank you for saving his life; I will never forget what you did." Chihiro thanked.

Haku smiled.

"I want you to know Haku that I…I love you too." Chihiro confessed.

Haku frowned. His eyes glazed.

"Please forgive me Chihiro. But I have to go," Haku said, turning around he tried to hide his tear filled eyes.

"I will be back soon." He said, sounding sad.

Chihiro was startled by the tears in his eyes.

Haku changed from his human form to his dragon form.

He flew down to Kamaji's.

Meanwhile Chihiro stood confused. She had just said the words of her heart and yet the love of her life just left without an answer.

Haku sat at the edge of the cliff watching as the water fell.

Tears fell from his eyes.

He was in love with someone that he shouldn't be in love with. He knew that by loving her would only hurt her. Sooner or later she would have to leave and who knows, he may never see her again.

Even if she was to stay, their love would never work. He was immortal, she was mortal. He would have to live forever with the burden of love. He would become a broken man. She would die sooner or later and leave him alone forever to live his life in misery.

He had often thought about giving up immortality, but how could he. There wasn't magic that could give it up, nor was there an instruction on giving it up.

Standing up he flew to Zeniba's. She would know the answer.

IN a matter of minutes he arrived at her house.

Landing quietly, he changed to his human form and knocked on Zeniba's door.

She opened it and was startled. "Haku, what is wrong?" She asked.

Haku looked down. "May I come in?" he asked, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I thought you may be happy that Chihiro is here," Zeniba said, stepping aside.

Haku walked in and sat down on one of her dinning chairs.

"You know that our love is cursed Zeniba. Returning the love that she has for me is only going to hurt her even more when the time for her to leave arrives. Even if she chose to stay, I'm immortal she's mortal. When the day comes of her passing, I will be lost in sorrow. I cannot live forever in sorrow." Haku said, tears in his eyes.

"Would you rather live a portion of your life with Chihiro, than to not at all?" Zeniba asked.

Haku grunted "A portion would make me happy, but.."

"Than what is stopping you from loving her?" Zeniba asked

"I can't live with the fact that she will pass." Haku said anger filled his voice.

Zeniba sighed.

"Is there anything that I can do to give up my immortality?" Haku asked.

Zeniba nodded.

"The only way I can think of can only be done in the future." Zeniba started.

Haku raised a brow.

"Immortality can be given to another. However only being passed through to a related family member. Thus meaning that when you have children assuming with Chihiro, you can give up your immortality by handing it to them and then they can decide whether they wish to live forever or pass it down to their children." Zeniba explained.

"Children! with Chihiro. She's only 18 and I'm only 20. We are far too young." Haku exclaimed.

"Well then wait till you are at the right age," Zeniba suggested.


	5. Unexpected Accident

**paju13 - **thanks. here's the update, I hope you enjoy it.

**inufire - **hehe. Thank You. Enjoy this one.

**sirusblackshottie - **Here it is. Enjoy.

**EarthAngel - **lol..aww..I won' laugh then. Enjoy this chappie...

**IAMSOAP - **lol. Interesting and funny..was suppose to be serious you know..LOL. nah..I'm just glad that you like it. Enjoy this one.

"Haku..don't go…" Chihiro whispered, watching as Haku flew away into the sky.

"I'm so confused." Chihiro said, turning around trying to keep her gaze away from Keitaro's eyes.

"I'm sure he's got a good reason." Keitaro said.

"Don't be sadden young lady. I am pretty sure the dragon has good excuse, if he doesn't I'm sure the whole bath house will be on to him." Lin's husband said.

Chihiro asked. "Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so." Keitaro mumbled.

"I sense something troubling the young dragon. I think it may be love." Lin's husband said.

Chihiro sat down on the bed, staring out the balcony, to the sky.

Lin burst into the room, glancing at her husband who gave her a smile.

She looked to Chihiro and Keitaro and was startled.

Keitaro sat up breathing fine, the color in his face fully restored.

"Chihiro! Keitaro?" Lin gasped, looking at Keitaro who was now breathing fine.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

Chihiro turned around. "Haku saved him."

Lin was startled when she saw Chihiro's sad face.

"Chihiro that's a good thing right? What is wrong?" Lin asked, rushing over to where Chihiro sat.

Chihiro looked down. "I don't know. One minute Haku confesses his feelings, then I do too. Then next thing I know, Haku says he has to go and just leaves. I'm so confused."

Lin sighed, sitting next to Chihiro.

"The boy is struggling too Chihiro. He is lost in his own world, day in day out, all he thinks about is the fact that he is immortal and you are mortal. He knows that if he lets himself fall in love with you, he can only love you for the period of a mortals life. You will perish like other Humans Chihiro and Haku he..he doesn't want that to except that." Lin explained.

"But….Living a portion of his life with me is better than not right?" Chihiro asked.

Lin nodded. "I guess he doesn't see that."

Chihiro broke down in tears. "Doesn't he know how much I love him? Eight years I struggle through life, every waking moment I have is spent thinking of him. My heart was filled with so much pain, until I came back, I saw his face. All the pain went away. And only just then it's back again. All I wanted was for him to love me the way I love him, even if it means spending a part of my life with him that is all I want nothing more."

Lin embraced Chihiro, letting the girl cry on her shoulder.

Lin's family walked up to Chihiro and placed their hands on her shoulder.

Startled Chihiro looked up. "Whatever happens between you and the dragon. We will be by your side, you can count on us."

"I bet even the whole bath house will be by your side." Chiyo said smiling.

Chihiro managed a smile through her tears.

"Come on Kids, we'd best leave lady Keitaro here to rest." Lin's husband said, ushering the kids out of the room.

"I hope you get better Keitaro." Chiyo said to Keitaro.

Keitaro nodded and smirked.

Lin smiled at her husband, and turned around, looking at Keitaro.

"How you feeling buddy?" she asked.

Keitaro smiled. "Much better, no more short of breath. YEAH!" Keitaro cheered.

Lin chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you're much better."

Keitaro smirked.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Chihiro stood up.

Startled Lin asked. "Where are you going?"

Chihiro turned around and answered. "I need to do some thinking. I'll be downstairs if you need me Keitaro."

She ruffled up her brother's hair and smiled to Lin.

Turning around she walked out of the room, to the elevator and downstairs.

Before she could exit the bath house, a hooded man walked in.

"Sir, would you like a bath?" One of the frogs asked.

The hooded man turned his head, his hand emerged from his robes and pushed the frog who crashed into the wall.

Everybody was startled by this monster that had pushed the frog into the wall causing it to collapse.

"Sir I'm afraid but I have to ask you to leave." A Yuna asked.

The hooded man made no acknowledgement to her but instead walked up to Chihiro.

Chihiro took a step backwards.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chihiro asked.

The hooded man stopped walking the moment Chihiro's voice entered the room.

"I want revenge." He said in a very low tone.

Chihiro's eyes widen, she took another step backwards, and she was ready to run.

"I wouldn't run if I were you Chihiro. You'd only make things harder for yourself." The hooded man mumbled.

A knife flew out from his robes, and into Chihiro's abdomen.

Her hands flew straight to the spot in which she was just stabbed.

Blood came rushing out; she fell to the floor in pain.

The hooded man walked up to her and said in her head. "Pass that dragon a message for me. Tell him Revenge feels good, but watching him in pain is going to be more enjoyable. Pain meaning death of a loved one of course. And as for you Chihiro, nothing personal you're nice women, revenge is all I came for. It just so happens you're his mate, his only love."

The hooded man burst out in an evil laughter and soon vanished in thin air.

Near by workers came rushing to Chihiro's aid.

"Lady Chihiro. She's bleeding, find Haku he needs to heal her before it's too late." One of them said.


	6. Chihiro POV

**EarthAngel - **Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Chihiro die..NEVER..lol nah I don't think she will die...oops..me and my big mouth...maybe she'll die u know...lol..I dunno..ok..Should Chihiro die or not?

**Sarah Riely - **Thanks ..hehe..question Should Chihiro die or not?

**paju13 -**You'll see if Haku saves her or not in this chappie..Here it is..Thanks.. : P

**sirusblackshottie - **I haven't actually decided who the monster should be..no face seems too nice to do such a thing...I think it'll be someone more evil..dunno..maybe I'll make it up lol

**IAMSOAP -** lol. I just love writing cliffhangers..I hope this cliffie is ok..lol..Enjoy..

**Thanks for all the reviews . Personally comes up to each one and shakes hand. Smiles... **

**_Enjoy..._

* * *

**

It all happened so fast, one minute I was standing there eyes wide at this hooded monster watching as he threw one of the frogs into a wall.

The next I'm laying on the floor, blood is everywhere.

My hands were plastered on my abdomen, where the supposed knife was.

I heard people saying things though I could not hear them, I felt like I was far away.

Was I dying?

"Haku.." I managed to whisper.

I heard someone say to me. "I'm here Chihiro. It's me. Lin. We'll find Haku as soon as possible. Please just stay awake, stay conscious."

I looked around, but all I saw was darkness.

"Lin." I said, my hand searching for her.

I felt her warm hand take mine. "It's okay Chihiro. The reason why you are unable to see anything is because of the poison that was on the knife."

"Lin. Am…am I going to die?" I gripped her hand harder.

I felt tears fall onto my arm. "I don't know Chihiro. Stay strong I'm sure Haku should be able to heal you."

"W…Who was that monster?" I whispered.

"Pure evil I tell you. His name I'm not too sure. We've never seen him before." Lin mumbled.

Pain came across me, intense pain. I groaned out in agony. "Hurts.."

Lin held me in her arms I presume. "Just stay awake."

"Lin." I asked.

"I'm here." Lin answered.

"Help me. It hurts.." I moaned.

"Remove the knife and apply pressure to the wound, hopefully it'll stop bleeding." Lin instructed.

The pain grew more as someone slipped the knife out and applied pressure to my abdomen.

"Really hurts now." I screamed.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. That's the only way to stop bleeding." Lin said.

I stayed silent for a few moments.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Do..do you not want me to be happy," I asked, my facial expression sadden. _

"_No..I do want you to be happy, I just don't want to see you upset again, I'm just trying to give you possibilities of what may be," Keitaro said. _

_Ismiled. "Well, what ever happens, I will still have you as my brother right,"I asked. _

_Keitaro nodded. _

"_I…I understand Chihiro, if you don't want me in your family, I am sorry for doing what I did, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," Haku said, with a hit of sadness in his voice._

"_Haku…I never meant it like that, having a brother that is related to you makes me feel closer to you, it's just that I don't want to have to make you give up part of yourself to heal Keitaro, I don't want to live with the burden that you have the possibility of having weak lungs, and even not living a healthy life,"I said. _

"_8 years. Every afternoon, every sunset, I go by that waterfall, I sit there, and I think. Every spirit in the bath house knew how I felt, everyone knew me as the broken guy, when you left I didn't realize that a part of me had gone with you, I thought that I would get over you, but I didn't. Instead my feelings grew, and what I felt grew into this massive emotion called love. I fell in love with you Chihiro. I have always loved you; I just didn't realize it, not until now." Haku turned around, locking eyes with my own eyes. His eyes were glazed, andmine too. _

"_..Seeing you sad is the last thing I want."_

_**End Flash Back**_

I felt Lin tighten her hold. "Chihiro?"

I moved my head.

"Thank Goodness. For a second there, I imagined the worse." Lin spoke.

"Lin." I whispered.

"yes." She answered.

"Tell Keitaro….Tell him he is the best little brother anyone could ever have..I love him I always will, and thank you for always being there. And tell Haku.." I whispered.

"I'm here." I heard a steady mans voice speak.

I felt my body being passed to another person, who held me so gently.

"Haku?" I asked, reaching for him.

I felt his hand take mine. "Chihiro." He whispered.

"Heal her Haku, What are you waiting for?" Lin screamed.

"I can't." I hear Haku whisper.

"Can't?" Lin sounded startled.

"I can only remove the poison that has poisoned her, but I cannot heal her wound." Haku said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I felt tears drip onto my hand.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough okay. Removing the poison will use all the energy of me, it'll probably be a few more days before I get that energy back." Haku explained.

"Chihiro cannot wait by the Haku. Her wound will not close, you saw the weapon in which stabbed her." Lin argued back.

"I know." Haku said softly.

"Haku. Am I going to die?" Chihiro whispered.

I felt him embrace me sideways.

I heard his sobbing at my neck.

I felt him shoot up, and place his hands on either side of my face. "Chihiro?" He asked.

"Haku." I managed to whisper back.

He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "Don't ever stay quiet again. I thought I had lost you. I love you to much for you to die Chihiro." He said.

One of his hands let go of mine, I felt his warm hand on my wound.

He muttered something under his breath.

My vision returned to me, the pain the poison was causing was now gone.

"Haku." I whispered, sounding startled. I was startled at first at our close proximity.

It was at that moment, staring at his eyes, I forgot about the situation we were in.

" Back at the waterfall, I said that whenever any girl has flirted with me I'd always answer I'm sorry but someone else name is already written in my heart. It's your nameChihiro." Haku said, tears in his eyes.

"I know." I whispered.

"The bleeding isn't stopping Haku." I heard Lin say.

Haku moved his head but I released my hand from his and placed it on his cheek, guiding him back to our original position.

"Don't. I only have a 50 chance of survival Haku, you know that." I whispered, staring into his eyes.

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Chihiro." He whispered back, questionably.

I closed my eyes and re opened them. "I love you Haku, I always have.. I…I want you to have this." I said, I shifted my hand and took off the band that held my hair together.

He moved back a bit, though his eyes were still locked onto mine and his hand still firmly grasped onto my free hand.

I took his hand that firmly grasped my free hand and placed the band onto it.

"Zeniba gave this to me, the last time I was in the Spirit World." I whispered.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Use it to tie back your hair." Zeniba said, handing me the band. _

"_It's..It's beautiful." I gasped, glancing at the beautiful purple band. _

" _It'll protect you. It was made from the threads your friends wove together." Zeniba said._

"_Thank you." _

_**End Flash Back **_

Haku's eyes widen. He grasped it hard and closed his eyes. "Chihiro?" He asked.

I was going to die, I knew it. This was the one thing I want Haku to remember of me when I'm gone.

I gave Haku a re assuring smile.

"Rest Chihiro, you're going to be okay now." Haku said, opening his eyes.

I looked at him questionably. I thought I was going to die.

Haku smirked at me. "I will try my hardest to heal you Chihiro. For now, sleep. I'll be still by your side when you wake up." Haku said.

A sudden relaxation feeling gushed over me.

I smiled at Haku and then closed my eyes.

I felt a pair of lips over mine, and I smiled.

Then I fell into darkness.


	7. Haku POV

**Chihiro is not going to die and that is all I'm going to say..the rest is for you all to read and find out. hehe. I hope i didn't ruin the story. **

**paju13 -** I was tearing too when I wrote the previous chapter..lol..hehehe..as I said above. Chihiro is not going to die.

**sarah riely - **Never would I break up love..lol. they'll stay together..just part of the climax i guess. Enjoy.

**IAMSOAP - **lol..does Kawaii mean god? anyways thanks for the review..

**I would have waited for more reviews but...this coming week is one busy week for me...and i don't think I'll be able to post up updates, let alone read any fanfictions..so I'll post another chapter tomorrow...then I'll probably be back the following week. **

**_Enjoy..._**

**_By the way..this is in Haku's POV_**

* * *

"Haku? What did you do to stop the bleeding?" Lin asked. 

I looked down at Chihiro's sleeping form and answered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Lin asked, still looking at me.

Workers of the bath house surrounded us, they had all watched the scene before their eyes.

They all gasped at the love that Chihiro and I shared, and at the words that we had just exchanged a few minutes ago.

"I don't know what else is there to it." I shot back.

"But?" Lin asked.

"All I've done is shut the wound up, it will open up pretty soon. Till then I have to rest, regain my energy so I can heal her fully." I shouted.

"Chihiro cannot wait 3 or 4 days Haku." Lin said.

"What else do you want me to do Lin? This is all I have to give. I love her yes, but there is just nothing I can do at the moment. I can only wait." I shouted back.

Lin nodded. "We should get her to a bed, she needs rest."

I stood up, carrying Chihiro in my arms.

The others stepped aside as me and Lin walked to the elevator.

"Master Haku do you need any help?" One of the frogs asked.

I shook my head. "Tell the others to get back to work, and look out for the monster who attacked Chihiro."

The frog nodded and ushered everyone back to work.

Lin and I walked into the elevator.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lin asked.

I looked down at Chihiro's face. "I hope."

I leaned my head back against the wall of the elevator and closed my eyes.

"You should get some rest Haku. I can take care of her." Lin said.

Opening my eyes I answered. "It's okay. I wouldn't be able to rest without knowing if Chihiro is going to be okay."

Lin nodded. "About be for..I.."

I shook my head. "I was out of line; I didn't mean to shoot at you like that. I guess I was just so worked out, I mean Chihiro's all I have; she's the only girl I ever loved. The thought of loosing her hurts."

Lin frowned. "Where were you after you healed Keitaro?"

"I was at Zeniba's why?" I asked.

"You left her there at the balcony confused and upset. Why did you leave so suddenly? Are you afraid of loving her?" Lin asked.

"She's mortal Lin, I'm immortal. The day will come of her passing, and I cannot..Will not accept that. I went to Zeniba's to find out if there is some way I can…give up my immortality. I want to live a life like Chihiro's." I explained.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out.

"Is there a way?" Lin asked.

I nodded.

"But?" Lin said.

I smirked and looked down at Chihiro. "It's complicated."

We reached the room, Lin opened the door as I stepped in.

"Get some Yuna's I need their help with medicine for Chihiro." I instructed.

Lin frowned. "You're not changing the subject that easily Haku. When I get back, you are explaining everything."

I smirked. "Yes mam."

Lin glared at me and left.

I glanced down at Chihiro. "After all these years, I become a powerful dragon and somehow Lin is still not afraid of me."

Suddenly darkness clouded my eyes.

"Woah!" I said startled.

With my legs, I found the bed and laid Chihiro down.

My hands searched around. "My eyes?" I said.

"So tired." I struggled to say.

"Master Haku." Someone said.

I felt a pair of arms guide me onto the bed.

I know that voice. It sounds like one of the frogs.

I felt something warm lying next to me. Lifting my hands, I found someone's hand. Small, it seemed like Chihiro's. I smiled.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I think it's all that energy you used to heal Chihiro, you need to rest." The voice said as it covered me with the covers.

"But what about Chihiro? Where is she?" I asked.

"She's here, she'll be fine. Just rest." The voice said again.

I nodded, and fell into deep sleep.


	8. The Love of a Human and a Dragon Part 1

**WOW...52 reviews. lol I know that's little but that's the most reviews I've ever gotten and I owe all my thanks to you guys who reviewed to my story **

**EarthAngel -** hehehe...You'll see if Haku recovers or not inthis chapter. Oh the guy that attacked Chihiro was one that is very pissed at Haku for stealing all his powers a long time ago, around the time where Haku was still under Yubaba's contract..He'll appear soon..not in the up coming chapters though..but he's coming..that bloody hooded monster.. lol. Enjoy this chappie. That voice that was talking to Haku was just one of the frog workers in the bath house. oh and Yes. Haku and Chihiro are sleeping on the same bed..lol

**paju13 - **lol...POV stands for Point of View. hehe..Thanks for reviewing

**Keetra -** hahaha...I'm evil yes I know..lol kidding. I have a halo on my head. A little angel . I give you permission to use my idea for your story. I'm glad to hear that you've come out of your writers block. lol. Anyway good luck on your story. And also thank you for that suggestion in the other review..(that was also one of the _longest _ever reviews I've ever recieved. lol)

**sirusblackshottie - **Here it is ! . Thanks for reviewing.

**IAMSOAP - **hehe..thanks for the explination..I think I've got it Kawaii - cute. Kami - god. hehe..Thanks for the review.

**leanne - **Here it is...I am not responsible for any drastick things that you may do.. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Confession..I almost cried when Iwrote this chappie..hehehe..**

* * *

Haku woke up with a groan. "My head." He moaned, his hand came resting on his head. 

"It's all that energy you used Haku." A voice said.

He glanced around the room and rested on a particularly Familiar person.

"Lin?" Haku asked.

Lin gave him a glare. "Who do you think it is? Yubaba?"

Haku chuckled.

"Where's the band I had in my hand?" Haku asked.

Lin smiled. "On the side table next to you."

Haku glanced to his right and saw the band there, he smiled.

Lin smirked looking at the person sleeping next to him. "You know, the both of you look like quite the couple."

Haku looked to his side, to see someone sleeping soundly.

"Chihiro" He gasped.

He remembered that he held her hand when she slept, and he still held it even after he woke.

Haku smiled. He actually enjoyed the closeness of Chihiro.

He loved her scent, her beauty, in fact he loved everything to do with Chihiro.

Haku smirked. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Two days. Every one has been here to visit you two. Keitaro, my family, some of the workers. Oh I forgot to mention Zeniba's coming this afternoon."

"So basically everyone knows about us?" Haku asked, looking from Chihiro to Lin.

Lin nodded smiling. "Yep and they are all happy for you. There's all the flowers they left."

Haku glanced over to where Lin pointed.

At the far corner was his desk filled with many types of flowers.

His mouth was open wide though he was cut off by..

"I am not YUBABA. Can't you people tell the difference?" shouted a voice from outside.

Lin's eyes widen, she walked to the balcony.

"Looks like Zeniba's here already. I should go." Lin said, smiling and walking to the door.

Haku attempted to move, though when he did Chihiro stirred.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Haku. Chihiro needs her sleep, stay by her side. She needs you, especially now." Lin muttered before walking out the door.

Haku turned to his side, and glanced at Chihiro's sleeping form.

He removed the covers, and used his free hand to brush back the clothes over her wound.

He noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts and one of his pants, he smiled.

There was a thin layer of cloth wrapped around her stomach, protecting the wound from any germs.

He brushed the clothes back over the wound, and covered her with the covers. His hand still firmly grasped over hers.

Smirking he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.

He listened to Chihiro's steady breathing, and her soft heart barely beating.

Haku heard the door being opened, andsounds of footsteps entering his room.

A gasp could be heard, though Haku kept his eyes shut.

"Is that really Chihiro?" he heard Zeniba say.

"Yes." Lin's voice came.

Zeniba sighed. "It's so nice to see those two together."

It was so hard, trying to keep a smile from appearing on his face.

"We can all see your smile Dragon." Lin said.

Haku smirked, his eyes still closed.

Finally he re opened his eyes.

"I see Haku you've made your choice to live a portion of your life with her?" Zeniba asked.

"I'd rather have Chihiro in my life than to not at all." Haku answered.

"Are you going to give up your immortality?" Zeniba asked.

Haku nodded. "I'm going to do exactly what you said earlier. I know we may still be young, so I thought maybe not now. Maybe after a few years, it's up to her. I still have to discuss it with her, later. Maybe when all of this is over."

Zeniba smiled. "We should really leave you two to rest."

Haku shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm up anyways. Please, stay."

Zeniba smirked. "Afraid of being in the same bed as her dragon?"

Haku looked horrified, he then settled with a smile. "Truth is, she won't let my hand go."

He brought up his hand, showing her how tightly Chihiro had grasped his hand.

Zeniba and Lin chuckled.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered.

Startled, Haku turned looked down at Chihiro.

Her eyes were still closed, though she seemed to be shivering, possibly from fear.

"Chihiro?" Haku mumbled, using his free hand to stroke her hand gently.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Lin said, walking over.

Zeniba followed close behind.

Tears were building in his eyes. Watching the one you love suffering is hard.

"Is there anything I can do?" Haku asked, looking at Zeniba.

"We can only watch." Zeniba said.

His eyes rested back down onto her figure.

Her shaking increased, and sweat started to fall from her temple.

"We have to wake her Zeniba." Lin said, stepping forward. Lin rested her hand gently onto Chihiro's free hand.

Zeniba kept quiet.

Lin looked at Haku questionably.

He nodded.

"Chihiro." Lin called.

Chihiro's eyes remained closed.

"Chihiro." Lin called again.

Still Chihiro's eyes remained closed.

"Chihiro." Haku said.

Chihiro stirred, slowly she blinked open her eyes, only just slightly.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked, frantically searching around with her hands.

Haku gave her a re assuring squeeze.

Her eyes drifted to her side, and she managed a smile from what she saw.

Haku smiled back.

She closed her eyes, and when she re opened them tears fell from her eyes.

"Chihiro what's wrong?" Haku asked, shifting so he was closer to her.

"Am I going to die?" She whispered.

Haku shook his head. "That is the last thing I will ever let happen."

"But?" She said.

"Your wound has stopped bleeding, and I have half of my energy back. I will be able to heal you fully tomorrow." Haku answered with a smile.

Chihiro swallowed her saliva.

"Thirsty." She mumbled.

"I'm on it." Lin said, rushing out of the room.

Haku chuckled, lifting his free hand he muttered something under his breath and a cup of water appeared.

"Here." He said.

He released his hand from Chihiro and gently lifted her up.

He brought the cup closely to her lips.

Her eyes closed as she swallowed quietly.

She nodded, and Haku brought the cup away from her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered back, her eyes still closed.

He gently placed her back on the pillow.

She let out a quiet sigh.

Smiling, he brought the cup to his lips and drank the rest of the water.

Muttering something under his breath, the cup disappeared.

"Keitaro?" Chihiro asked.

"He's fine, playing with Lin's daughter I think." Haku said.

Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes.

"Chihiro I hope you get better? I best be letting you two rest. I will be back later." Zeniba said.

"Zeniba please, stay here at the bath house. Get Lin to make up a room for you, tell her it was my orders." Haku said with a smile.

Zeniba smiled back. "Thank you. I will."

She then left the room.

"Who..who was that?" Chihiro whispered, opening her eyes.

"Zeniba, she hopes that you get better." Haku answered.

"Granny?" Chihiro asked, looking around.

"She just left. I'll let her know you send her your greetings, but for now Chihiro. You need to rest." Haku suggested, as he covered her with the blankets.

"Will you stay?" She asked, her eyes filled with question.

Haku smiled and nodded, he laid back down on his side, his hand still firmly grasped onto Chihiro's hand.

Leaning in he kissed her temple and whispered. "I will still be here the next time you wake. I promise."

Chihiro smiled. "Thank you Haku, for everything. I love you." She whispered.

Chihiro glanced at him.

Haku shifted and moved closer, his head just centimeters away from hers. He rested his hand which was firmly gripped by hers, onto his chest.

Smiling she closed her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, always have and always will." He whispered in her ear.

Haku saw the smirk on her lips.

Her long breaths steadied, and she fell asleep, closely followed by Haku.

**_I hope it wasn't too fluffy...smirks _**

**_Anywayz, I'll post up another chapter tomorrow..then after that..probably in a week or two before I come back again...cuz the parents are getting the house painted..and they require my help. sighs_.**

_**I am only 15 yrs old and yet they want my help..lol..I'm not experienced in that area (painting that is)**_

**_not even good at art..well sorta, if u call a splodge of paint a work of art. hehehe _  
****  
**


	9. The Love of a Human and a Dragon Part 2

**paju13 - **lol..there's more fluff coming up in the next chapters..hehehe..Enjoy this chappie.

**Keetra -** hahaha...I like that dragon of urs that eats slow updaters.hehe.. Just a word of warning, I won't be updating till next week cuz I'm going to be busy starting from today. (Painting the house) sighs.. anywayz enjoy this chappie. and thank you again for all the tips

**Lady Moon Dragon -** the painting I tell u will probably be a disaster lol.. Thanks for reviewing

**Zeosphere -** Here it is ! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing. also thanks for all the other tips.

**IAMSOAP -** hehehe..Thanks . I hope you like this chappie.

**leanne - **Thanks. . I hope you enjoy this chappie.

**lol ok it's final I've almost finished writing this whole story, though..the ending is still a few chapters away. Don't worry there's more to come. hehe. **

**_Enjoy_**

**_And thankyou for all the wonderful reviews.lol I woke up this morning, went on hotmail..and WOW..there's like tons of reviews lol. _**

**_Review toll up to 60..most I've ever gotten. Thanks guys...smiles..._**

* * *

"Those two look beautifully in love." Zeniba told Lin. 

Lin chuckled. "Oh they are. I think, well they sure seem like it."

Zeniba smirked. "I sure hope Chihiro stays here for a while, spend some quality time with her dragon."

Lin smiled. "Chihiro is one lucky girl; she is the only human I've ever known to have control over a dragon."

"Haku does love her a lot; you can see it in his eyes and especially when he talks about her." Zeniba said.

Lin smirked. "I sure do hope they get married one day. I'd love to see what their kids look like."

Zeniba smirked back. "One can only wait and hope to see that happening."

Lin had widen eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure what Chihiro's choice will be, I mean her family is still in the human world. Will she want to ditch them to live here? And what about Ketiaro?" Zeniba asked.

Lin nodded. "True. Though I doubt that Chihiro will ever stop loving Haku. Their love is too strong to just give up that easily."

Zeniba smiled. "They'll get married I tell you. Where? Either the human world or here."

"Haku can go to the human world?" Lin asked.

"Only pure love can break the spell that separates spirits from entering the human world." Zeniba answered.

"Oh." Was all Lin managed to say.

"Haku said I can stay here for a couple of nights." Zeniba said.

Lin nodded. "Sure. Would you like a bath too?"

Zeniba shook her head smiling. "Oh no. it's okay."

Lin smirked. "Very well. Follow me."

Lin lead Zeniba to the elevator and upstairs to the room a few doors away from Haku's room.

As they entered the room Zeniba gasped. "Thank you, wow, this room is really big."

The room had a bed in the middle, the cloth was beautiful. It was made of silk, and the colour was a nice pale white with a hint of blue in it.

The floor was carpeted, a nice silvery colour.

On the right side of the bed, several meters away was the door to the balcony which overlooked the whole atmosphere of the Spirit World.

The ocean was magnificent. You could spot different segments of the Spirit World that was covered in trees, though at this time you probably couldn't because outside was pouring rain like mad.

Painted nicely on the ceiling was an image of a river. A river so long, it looked like it never ended. Beautiful trees were painted along with birds and animals.

"If there is anything we can get, don't be afraid to ask." Lin said.

Zeniba chuckled. "Oh..I think I've got everything in here."

Lin smiled. "Enjoy your stay."

Zeniba chuckled.

Meanwhile at Haku's room.

Haku's room however was laid out the same, though at the left hand corner of his room was a desk, which was filled with many flowers.

Haku slept on the right and Chihiro on the left.

On Haku's side, several meters from the bed was the balcony that overlooked the Spirit World Sea. If you look hard enough, you could almost spot Swamp Bottom.

The bed that Chihiro and Haku slept on had a beautiful blanket made of silk and cotton. It was smooth yet warm. It's colors were silver, with a twirl of baby blue in it.

The bed was made of antique wood, a rich color of brown was it's color. Engraved on the foot of the bed was the names Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Chihiro Ogino.

This bed was of magic, whenever anyone sleeps in it, magically it engraves the persons names at the foot of the bed. When they get off, the names magically disappear.

Chihiro opened her eyes; she felt her hand firmly grasped by Haku.

She glanced to her side and smiled.

Haku's face was just inches away from hers.

He had kept his promise by staying by her side when she woke.

Smirking she looked out the window, the sky was grey, water was falling.

Chihiro loved it when it rained, it reminded her of Haku.

The smell of musky water, trees. It tends to relax her mind a bit, take out all of the stress and pain, even if it was for just a second that was all she needed.

Suddenly a slicing sensation of pain flew throughout her body.

She winced. "Haku." She called.

Her free hand flew to her abdomen.

Her eyes were firmly shut, because of the pain.

Haku opened his eyes. He saw Chihiro's eyes clasped shut, though her teeth were pressed down hard. It looked as though as if she was in pain.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" Haku asked, sitting up quickly.

"Hurts." Chihiro winced quietly.

Haku threw the covers off and saw a massive puddle of blood pouring from Chihiro's wounds.

His eyes widen.

He let go of her hand, and placed it over her abdomen.

Whispering something the bleeding stopped.

The wound started to glow and so did his hand.

The pain subsided and Chihiro relaxed slowly.

The glowing stopped and Haku removed his hand, he looked at Chihiro for a while.

His eyes were wide. "I…Chihiro..the wound."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro whispered.

"I can't heal the wound, some dark magic must be defending all my healing magic." Haku said.

Chihiro's eyes widen. "So what does that mean?" she asked.

Haku shuffled around the bed. "I have to find Lin." He said.

He got off the bed and walked around to her side. "I will be back soon I promise okay. I have to find out what exactly stabbed you."

Chihiro shook her head. "No. Please stay with me."

"But Chihiro, if I don't find out what stabbed you I might not be able to save you." Haku pleaded.

"I don't think I have a chance of surviving Haku. I fall weaker by the minute, maybe this is suppose to happen." Chihiro said, tears forming in her eyes.

Tears of Haku were also tempting to poor out. "Chihiro?" He gasped.

"Take care of Keitaro for me, return him back to my family. Tell them who you are, they'll understand and I'm sure my parents will accept you to the family." Chihiro explained.

"Chihiro stop talking like you're going to die." Haku shot back.

"I am Haku." Chihiro said as the tears sprang from her eyes.

"Chihiro. You can't. I..I love you too much, I don't think I can let you go." Haku said, the tears already falling.

Chihiro smiled through her tears.

"If you love me so much, I'm sure you can." Chihiro whispered, she managed to find some energy to lift her hand and wipe away his tears.

Haku took her hand and kissed it.

Leaning down he kissed her on the lips, and rested his fore head against hers.

"Please stay alive Chihiro, I had the whole future planed out for us. I was going to ask you to marry me Chihiro, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted a family with you Chihiro. Please, stay alive.." Haku begged.

He added seconds later. "For me?"

Chihiro nodded. "You want a family with me?" she asked.

Haku smiled through his tears and nodded. "Maybe a son or a daughter. I want to be with you Chihiro as your husband, as the father ofour children."

Chihiro managed a smile. "Really?" She asked. A hint of happiness in her eyes.

Haku nodded smirking.

"Stay alive Chihiro. And maybe we can make that happen." Haku smirked.

Chihiro nodded. "I want a son." She whispered closing her eyes.

Haku chuckled. "Our son, that sounds nice. Just stay alive and I'll make sure it happens okay?" He asked.

" I will try Haku..Please..Help me get better, find a cure. I love you." Chihiro whispered.

Her eyes closed and she fell limp.

"Chihiro?" Haku yelled frantically.

Tears fell from his eyes as he wailed thinking that the one he loved has just left him.

He held back his tears when he heard a soft heart beat.

He looked at Chihiro's face.

Small droplets of tears were falling down, her eyes.

Heheard her light breathing from her chest, and the small sound of a heart beat.

She was still alive, but only barely.


	10. The Healing Herb

**Keetra - **Sorry..I didn't mean to make you cry : P.The bed is totally awesome, if they really made it in real life I'd get it..Dreams...lalala...lol..Thanks for reviewing. oh the plans on painting the house changed, bloody hell worst weather ever it rained for like 3 days.. lol. The area I live in didn't flood thankfully, though some other parts did. Rated the worse weather in 100 years for Australia. Bloody internet wouldn't work for me during those days, so..i couldn't post up stuff. but..I managed to write more chappies for this story..I am so close to the end..

**Star Fire Kagome - **Thanks . Again Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, if it's any consolation I too cried when I wrote it : P ..hehehe..

**White dragon lady - **lol.._beautiful boys with chihiro's hair and haku's eyes._ I'm not sure..maybe I should think of a sequal or even writing it in the story near the end maybe? What do ya think? should I? hehe..

**The Mystic Firefly - **Thanks for reviewing. Their love is so strong it could withstand anything that comes in their way.

**Lady Moon Dragon -** Hmmm...chihiro dying? I dunno...read to find out..hehehe.. Enjoy this chappie.

**zeosphere - **hmm...what happened to Yubaba..lol..I am not too sure myself.

**Cherry - Blossoms2009 -** Thanks for the review . I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**OxAshiteruxO -** I luv ur pen name...damn why didn't i think of that..oh well. hehe..here's the update. enjoy.

**IAMSOAP - **hehehe...Here is the update. I hope you like it.

**inufire -** Read to find out if she'll be fine..Enjoy..

**sirusblackshottie -** lol how close from crying? .

_Enjoy_

* * *

Haku sat at the edge of the bed, his head resting on Chihiro's hand.

"I will find a cure Chihiro." Haku whispered.

He stood up.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "I love you very much. I promise I will find something to cure your wound."

Standing up fully, he walked over to his side, taking the band in his hand.

He whispered something under his breath and a necklace appeared.

Haku placed the band carefully through the necklace and wore it around his neck.

"I will be with you, even if I am far away." Haku said, looking at Chihiro's sleeping form.

He chanted something under his breath, and the bloody clothes Chihiro wore were gone instead replaced with a fresh pair of his clothes.

The same was done to the bed.

Smiling, he covered Chihiro with the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Stay alive for me okay?" He asked then left, walking out the door.

He spotted the closets worker to the room and said. "You." Haku called.

"Master Haku." The frog addressed.

"Your name?" Haku asked.

"Akeno." The frog answered.

"Akeno, see this room." Haku said.

The frog nodded.

"A person inside this room means a lot to me. Will you protect and take care of her whilst I am gone?" Haku asked.

"Yes Master Haku." The frog answered.

"Protect Chihiro safe, only Lin or Chiyo are allowed in no one else got that?" Haku asked.

"Yes Master." The frog answered.

"If I return to find you not protecting her Akeno, I will make sure you receive the worst punishment ever ." Haku said.

The frog started to tremble under Haku's glare.

"However." Haku smirked.

"If I returned to find you still watching over Chihiro for me, I will personally promote you to high manager of this bath house. You will receive your own room to stay in, regular baths every week. If you have a family, they too will be upgraded." Haku said.

The frog nodded. "I will do my best to guard this door sir."

Haku smiled. "You're a good worker Akeno."

The frog gave a bow to Haku and entered the room.

"Lin?" Haku called frantically.

Walking down the hall way he continued to call her name.

"I'm in here dragon." Lin said opening one of the doors.

"What herb heals dark magic wounds?" Haku asked.

"The Reise vine, it is only found in one of the spirit worlds darkest places Haku. You cannot possibly get it." Lin answered.

"I have to Lin. I promised Chihiro something and I am going to fulfill it. I failed in my last promise Lin, and you saw what happened. I cannot let happen again."

Lin nodded. "I am coming with you." Lin said.

Haku shook his head. "You are going to look after Chihiro for me, if she wakes up tell her where I've gone. Tell her I will be back soon and that I love her so much."

"You owe me big dragon." Lin said.

Haku smirked. "Oh and by the way I am taking Keitaro with me."

"What?" Lin exclaimed.

"I have to ask him something." Haku said.

Lin smirked. "Asking permission to marry his sister?"

Haku smirked, turning around he walked to the elevator.

"Good Luck Haku." Lin shouted.

Haku smiled; lifting his hand he gave her a wave.

He stood in the elevator, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes.

Ding.

Footsteps entered the elevator.

"Haku." A voice chirped.

Haku opened his eyes and was greeted by Keitaro.

"Buddy, you're okay." Haku smirked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Keitaro said smiling.

Haku smirked. "It's no problem at all, brother."

Keitaro giggled. "I guess that's what we are now ey?"

Haku nodded smiling.

"Where are you going?" Keitaro asked.

Haku bent down, getting on the same level as Keitaro.

"I gotta save your sisters life, by bringing back an herb that may heal her wound and return her strength." Haku answered.

Keitaro frowned for a moment, and then he smirked. "Can I come?"

"It won't be safe, but..." Haku said.

"Please big brother." Keitaro pleaded, bending down on his knees.

Haku smirked. "How can anyone say no to a kid."

Ketiaro jumped up with joy. "Yeah.." he yelled.

"Come on, we have to go quick. Chihiro won't stay alive much longer." Haku said.

Keitaro nodded. "Haku." He said, sounding serious.

"Yes." Haku answered.

"Thank you, you are the only one that can ever make Chihiro smile and mean it." Keitaro said.

Haku smiled. "Thank you buddy."

"And thanks for saving her life." Keitaro added.

Haku chuckled. "It's no problem kiddo."

"Come on, gotta hang on okay." Haku said.

Keitaro frowned.

The elevator door opened, and Haku transformed into his dragon form.

Haku turned his head to see Keitaro standing there staring with fright.

'it's me Haku, I'm a dragon as well.' Haku said in Keitaro's head.

"Woah! This is awesome. My sister is in love with a dragon slash man?" Keitaro said smirking.

Keitaro climbed aboard Haku sitting on his back.

The two took off to the skys of the spirit world.


	11. Is this the end?

**Keetra - **Sorry..I know the characters were quite out of character lol. but i was really tired when I wrote this : P sorry bout all the confusion. I hope this chappie is ok.

**paju13 -** Here it is ! hehehe..Enjoy this chappie

**Star Fire Kagome - **lol sorry bout that spelling error. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Mystic Firefly - **hehehe..I hope youenjoy this chapter.

**White dragon lady - **lol... :P . Hopefully Keitaro's okay with it. Find out in this chapter.

**EarthAngel - **hehehe..I know..the scenes that I wrote with Haku and Chihiro on it are just one of a kind..lol

**IAMSOAP -** :P Thanks for reviewing. Here's the update.

**Ok I've almost finished writing the story..quite a couple more chapter before the end comes...enjoy. **

* * *

Keitaro dodged a tree branch which Haku walked right into. 

Keitaro chuckled, though he received a nasty glare from Haku.

"So this herb called Reise grows on a vine, and will be able to heal Chihiro fully?" Keitaro asked.

Haku nodded with a smile. "Yep."

"Exactly who stabbed Chihiro?" Keitaro asked.

"A hooded person." Haku answered.

"Oh." Keitaro said, looking around for the vine.

The two stayed silent for a while as they searched for the vine.

The forest was dark, but rays of sunlight shown through to some areas, giving it some light, enough to make out a path.

"Keitaro. Can I ask you something." Haku asked.

Keitaro nodded.

They stopped walking, Haku bent down to the level of Keitaro.

Placing his hands on either side of Keitaro's shoulders Haku started. "Keitaro, I know you love your sister dearly that is why I am asking permission from you, seeing as I cannot ask her father, you're the closest."

Keitaro raised a brow. "Say what?"

Haku chuckled. "What I meant is, see I've done some thinking. I actually even asked Chihiro about it. But I thought it would only be right if I got your permission first."

Keitaro looked some what confused. "Huh?"

"I want to marry Chihiro. Have a life with her here or the human world where ever she chooses. I want to have a family with her. She even suggested a son, our son." Haku smirked.

Keitaro chuckled. "As long as you promise to keep her happy for the rest of her life. You're a nice guy Haku, unlike others that have attempted to date her."

"Others?" Haku asked.

Keitaro nodded. "They were all those junkies, rebels. Though Chihiro did the smart thing, she turned them all down, told them all that she was already with someone."

"Who?" Haku asked.

Keitaro chuckled. "Who else?"

Haku raised a brow.

"Okay, he's a dragon slash man. Loves Chihiro dearly, gave part of himself to me in order to stop me from dying." Keitaro hinted.

Haku smirked. "I wonder."

Keitaro smiled. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing at the vine.

"That's the vine we're looking for." Haku said smiling.

Keitaro rushed over to the spot of the vine.

Haku plucked some off and placed it in his pocket.

He turned around expecting to see Keitaro but instead…

"Haku! I see you managed to save Chihiro. She was suppose to die you know. Did she pass my message to you?" the hooded man asked.

Haku shook his head. "Keitaro?" He looked around to find Keitaro standing behind him trembling. He placed a reassuring hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Why did you hurt Chihiro? Who are you?" Haku demanded.

"I am Kael." The hooded man answered. His voice husky and up to no good.

"What have I done to make you hurt Chihiro?" Haku asked.

The hooded man broke out in laughter. "Haku. Haku. Haku. Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Haku asked a hint of anger in his voice.

The hooded man stopped laughing. "I am the keeper of shadows in the realm of darkness, I rule the world of darkness. 12 years ago, you entered that darkness and shown light in it, several shadows passed. I suffer eternity of blindness because of that light. My people grew hate towards me for what you did they said that I didn't try hard enough to protect them so they abandon their only ruler. And here I am, seeking revenge for what you have done."

"I…." Haku was left speechless.

"I wanted you to feel that pain Haku, so I took away the one thing that you ever treasured." The hooded man said.

"Chihiro." Haku whispered.

"Yes." The hooded man hissed.

"You wouldn't?" Haku said as his eyes widen.

"I will make sure you hear her scream Haku, I will make sure she suffers. There will be no cure for her Haku, she will sleep forever." The hooded man said, laughing.

He disappeared.

"Chihiro." Haku gasped.

He transformed into his dragon form, scooping Keitaro in his hands he took off quickly.

'I have to protect her before it's too late.' Haku thought.

* * *

"Lin, she doesn't look too well." Akeno said, looking down at Chihiro's trembling form. 

Chihiro laid in the bed, her face was pale and sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"What's taking Haku so long?" Lin whispered under her breath.

Chihiro suddenly flapped open her eyes. "The hooded man, he's coming." Chihiro said.

Her eyes searched the room. "Where's Haku?" she asked.

Lin rushed over to her side. "Chihiro. Haku went to get some herbs to help you get better."

"The shadow is coming Lin. He's coming to kill me." Chihiro said, grasping Lin's hand.

"What are you talking about? There's no shadow man here." Lin said.

Chihiro looked suddenly to the balcony. "He is here." She whispered.

Her shaking increased. "He's coming to kill me. You have to protect me Lin." She said looking deep into Lin's eyes.

"Chihiro." The hooded man laughed.

Lin's eyes widen as she looked up. "No. If you want Chihiro, you will have to go through me." Lin said.

"It's funny, how a human girl changes everyones perspective. Though you have no magical powers, or any strength in that body of yours. Still everyone would risk their lives for you." The man said.

"By orders of Master Haku, you are to leave this room at once." Akeno said, trembling and keeping away eye contact with the man.

The hooded man broke out in laughter. "Me. Leave? Why would I do that?"

The man walked towards the bed.

"No." Lin said, standing up shielding Chihiro from the monster.

"Oh get out of my way mere spirit." The hooded man said. His hand raised and Lin flew towards the door, which came crashing down.

Akeno stepped forward shielding Chihiro. "Please." He pleaded.

"I suggest you step out of the way frog." The hooded man gasped.

Akeno shook his head. "Orders of Haku. I am to protect Chihiro with my life."

Chihiro sat up slowly. "No. Akeno, this does not concern you. Step aside, if I am what he wants, then so be it." Chihiro said.

Akeno turned around his eyes widen. "Lady Chihiro?"

"Go." Chihiro yelled.

Akeno shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot miss. Orders from the dragon are such, they cannot be disobeyed. I am sorry."

Chihiro nodded at Akeno's wise remark.

"Then die." The hooded man shouted. He raised his hand and Akeno went flying towards Lin.

The hooded man whispered something under his breath, and raised his hand.

The ground that separated Chihiro and the door broke apart, leaving somewhat an island in the middle.

"Now, that no one can save you Chihiro. I shall send you to your grave." The hooded man said.

"Why?" Chihiro asked, standing up slowly.

"Why what?" The hooded man asked, stepping closer.

"Why hurt me?" Chihiro asked.

"Business." The hooded man answered.

Chihiro glared at him.

"Let the fun begin." The hooded man shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

Chihiro was shot towards the bed, her body slammed against the foot of the bed.

Chihiro winced, though she stayed alive, but only barely.

That sleep that she had, returned some of her energy.

"It's a shame to see that a half human half spirit like you Chihiro, does not have magically powers." The hooded man said, his evil glazing upon Chihiro.

'Half Spirit?' Chihiro thought.

Pain shot through her body, her hands went flying to her wound, she winced.

"Ah..feeling the pain already? About time. Now I want you to scream for your dragon boy." The hooded man whispered.

"And why should I do that?" Chihiro struggled to say.

Blood was everywhere, her hands were filled with blood.

Blood was seeping from cut wounds on her hands, legs and face.

"Your dragon is coming Chihiro. I want him to hear your scream." The hooded man explained.

Chihiro just glared at him.

"SCREAM OR I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM." The hooded man Shouted.

Chihiro shook her head. "Never."

"Hahahaha…" The hooded man laughed evilly.

He smirked under his hood.

"this will make you scream." The hooded man said.

He slowly lifted his hood.

What Chihiro saw was terrifying.

His face was hugely disfigured, and plastered with a lot of blood. His eyes were red, filled with nothing but evil.

His mouth, was somewhat like a werewolf, it was sharp and hideous.

"Haku." Chihiro yelled.

"Look away Chihiro." Lin yelled.

Chihiro closed her eyes, she tried focusing on Haku, on Keitaro, Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba, Yubaba..trying to think away from what she had just seen.

"It is time for you to pass Chihiro." The hooded man laughed.

He drew his hands up; slowly it started to glow, until one massive dark ball appeared.

In slow motion, he threw the ball towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro." Haku gasped.

Quickly as he could, he flew down towards her.

IN only a matter of seconds, he transformed into his dragon form, placed Keitaro behind him and muttered a spell under his breath.

A force field appeared, around the three of them.

"Haku!" Kael said.

"What nice timing I was just about to kill her." Kael added with a smirk.

Haku looked away, he turned his gaze to Chihiro.

Her eyes were open, though she looked into his eyes with fear.

Her body was trembling.

"Chihiro?" Keitaro whispered, taking her hand in his.

Chihiro didn't make any effort to move her eyes from Haku's.

Sweat fell from Haku's face, as he used as much energy as he could to keep the three of them alive. Finally he gave up, the sheild vanished , moving as quickly as he could, he shielded Chihiro and Keitaro with his body.

His head centimeters away from Chihiro's, though the two still kept eye contact.

"Have my life Chihiro, you deserve one. I do not." Haku whispered to her.

Her mouthed opened, though nothing came out.

"I love you; I will be in your heart always." Haku whispered.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered.

"Haku! The dark ball!" Keitaro yelled.

Haku smiled as he leaned in and kissed Chihiro on the lips and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to shoot through his body.

**_I hope this cliffie isn't evil..lol..hehehe_**


	12. The Power of Love

**Keetra-** hehehe..yes I am the queen of cliff hangers lol. Purest evil..nooo...purest good yess...lol..hahaha..I am glad to hear you are out of your writers block now smiles Good luck in the writing and I am looking forward to reading your story. (hugs back a million times lol)

**EarthAngel- **why is everyone calling me a evil person..(crys) lol..kidding. I'm used to it by now...I will not let Haku die..I'd get too many flames..I think I'll probably be the most hated author if I did make him die..but no..he lives U'll see in this chappie..I think i just ruined it..oops my bad. :P

**sirusblackshottie - **lol that close to crying again? lol..hehehe. I'm glad you like it.

**IAMSOAP - **Another one who calls me evil (crys again) hehe kidding..yes I just love posting up good cliffhangers it keeps my readers reading..hehehe..

**hoolihoopgrl - **I hope I wrote your pen name correctly. Anyway I'm sorry to make you cry :P...but thanks for the good compliment.lol. I think by sunday i'll have more than one chapter posted already..

**The Mystic Firefly - **I am so evil again...well the back of your mind is correct, he didn't..well that's what is written in this chapter..

**sakandliluver - **what's the fan of s and s: P anyway thanks for reviewing to my story (Smiles) hehehe..Enjoy this chappie.

* * *

Instead the couple started glowing, the dark magic balls reflected off the two.

Kael's hands rushed to his eyes as he protected himself from the light.

Keitaro remained on the floor whilst Haku and Chihiro floated several centimeters away from the ground.

They seemed to be standing in air, his hands resting on her waist; her hands reflected the same though on his waist.

Haku's eyes open, and so did Chihiro's. The first thing they locked their gaze upon, was on each other.

Lin had emerged from the broken debris of the door, and was gazing upon the two.

A cloud seemed to be what the two stood on ever so graciously.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered, her lips barely moving.

Haku sent a re assuring gaze then a smile that appeared on his lips.

"I love you." Haku whispered.

Kael shielded his eyes from the glow, however he spotted Keitaro standing there un protected.

He moved over quietly, just as he was about to lay his hand on Keitaro.

"I see you Kael." Haku whispered, though it was heard clearly by everyone who watched.

Kael shivered, getting his courage back he leaned in closer.

"Keitaro!" Lin shouted.

Haku turned his head, using his right hand he shot a spell towards Kael, sending him flying off the building.

Keitaro stared wide eyes at Haku.

Haku returned his hand on Chihiro's waist and locked eyes with her.

"I have loved you since the day we met. I pushed you away because I was afraid." Haku started.

He added a few seconds later. "Afraid of living as an immortal without you by my side. Afraid that one day, your passing will come, no matter how hard I try to keep you alive, the day will still come."

Haku swallowed and continued. "There is only one way to give up my immortality, but I am willing to if you are."

Chihiro nodded.

"I ask if I may spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband, your lover, your soul mate. And maybe even as the father of our children?" Haku proposed with a smile.

Tears of happiness sprang from Chihiro's eyes.

She nodded, "Yes." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him slightly on the lips.

Then she frowned. "Where will we stay?" She asked.

"Where ever you choose, may it be here or the human world, I will make it happen." Haku said.

"But I thought you cannot live in the human world?" Chihiro asked.

Haku nodded. "Portals have changed, I can now pass. The love that we share can bring us anywhere we want; in this case it's being with you wherever you are, irregardless of what world we are in." Haku smiled.

Chihiro smirked. "Wh.."

"You cannot kill me Haku." Kael shouted, rising from the ground to where the couple stood.

"But I can banish you from coming to the living world, you belong with shadows Kael not with us." Haku chuckled.

"Oh really? And how do you do that?" Kael asked.

Haku smiled, he leaned in and whispered to Chihiro. "I cannot banish him Chihiro, only you can. I've used up all my energy to heal you, perfectly."

"But how?" Chihiro asked.

Chihiros eyes widen as her hands flew to her abdomen where the stab wound was once.

Lifting her shirt slightly, she traced her fingers along her wound.

It was as though as if she was never stabbed at all.

Her eyes moved back to Haku's eyes and she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Cherish me Chihiro and I'll cherish you, my life, my magic, it's all for you to keep." Haku whispered.

Haku smirked, his eyes closed and he collapsed.

Chihiro caught him in her arms.

The cloud disappeared and the two returned back to the ground, gently Chihiro laid Haku on the ground.

Standing up firmly, she glanced one last time at Haku.

"Help me do this Haku." She whispered, turning her gaze towards Kael.

"Your dragon has left you to fend for your self, oh how touching and I thought he loved you." Kael laughed.

Chihiro smirked. "He does."

**Chihiro POV**

I stood up with confidence as I stared deep into the eyes of Kael.

"I suffer 8 years mourning for love, and now I have it. Only to be taken away by you, I will not allow his Kael." I said.

Kael laughed. "Your suffering is your own problem, who asked you to fall in love with Haku?"

"I never asked for this. I never asked to come to this world to meet Haku, or anyone else for that matter. But it happened and there is nothing I would want to change." I explained.

"So tell me, how is it you are going to banish me?" Kael asked sheepishly.

"I am not too sure myself." I whisper.

I felt something take over my body, like I was knocked out senseless.

I started whispering chants under my breath, I started glowing.

How I know these spells is a wonder? It's as though as if I knew it all along, but how?

Kael fell over as he attempted to shield his eyes from the light.

"Be gone." I whispered again.

Kael screamed with fear as his image started to dissolve.

"What is happening?" Was Kael's final words.

The sensation flew past me and I now saw Haku lying on the ground lifeless.

Kael was gone, half of the bath house was destroyed.

Lin and many others stared at me with a some what confused expression.

"W…?" I mumbled, looking at my hands which had just sent streams of glowing magic towards Kael.

"Chihiro." Keitaro called me.

"Haku, he doesn't look too good." Keitaro said, lying Haku's head on his lap.

Panic went through my veins. "Haku." I whispered.

He couldn't have gone, he just proposed.

I am so confused.

Out of no where tears started to fall from my eyes as I hugged Haku close.

"Haku." I whispered over and over again.

I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, thinking that he was already dead.

I was startled when I felt him kissing me back.

Opening my eyes, I met his eyes which were barely open.

He was alive. That was all that mattered.

Tears of happiness were now coming out from my eyes.

I brushed his cheek gently with my fingers.

"You're alive." I whispered smiling.

He nodded slightly and smiled. "Yes I am." He whispered back.

"My wound? How did you heal it?" I asked.

"With all my love and energy I healed you fully, it's as though as if you were never stabbed at all." Haku whispered his answer.

"But how? I thought you said that you couldn't heal my wound because it was protected with dark magic?" I asked.

Haku nodded slightly. "Only true love can break the spell."

I managed a smile through my tears.

"How come you are so weak?" I asked.

"No energy left." Haku whispered.

"I love you so much Haku." I whispered hugging him closer to my chest.

"Aishiteru Chihiro." Haku whispered, closing his eyes.

"Keitaro, help me carry Haku okay." I asked Keitaro.

He nodded.

Standing up slowly, Haku placed an arm around my shoulders.

Keitaro held onto Haku's waist.

Slowly the two of us made it towards the door where Lin stood.

Between the little island that had formed and the bath house was about 2 meters.

"How do we get across?" I asked.

"We have to jump it Chihiro, there's no other way." Keitaro said.

I shook my head. "We can't, I can't. Haku he's too heavy." I say.

"Use your magic Chihiro." Lin said, standing on top of all the debris of the building parts and the door that had shattered.

"Magic?" I whisper questionably.

"How do you think you got rid of Kael?" Lin asked.

I stared at her, eyes wide. "What do you mean? I didn't use magic, I'm sure of it. I just whispered something under my breath and then he disappeared..it was just a spell?"

Lin shook her head. "Your hands were glowing Chihiro, sparks of magic flew out from your hands. That was no spell you chanted, it was magic."

"But that's impossible, I'm just human?" I say.


	13. A Night Shared Together

**White dragon lady - **Yea. chihiro is partly spirit. thanks for the great compliment. (smiles) Thanks for the review.

**Keetra -** lol Chihiro was 10 when she first went to the Spirit world. hugs back

**IAMSOAP - **Here's the Update!

**The Mystic Firefly - **oh sorry..Chihiro is currently 18. Haku's 20. Keitaro is 8. I'm sure I mentioned their age somewhere..if I didn't i am truely sorry..shrugs I'm pretty sure I did..anywaynevermind that lol. Thanks for the review.

**sirusblackshottie -** there's a few more chapters till the end..

Two days after the defeat of Kael, Haku remained sleeping lifelessly in his new king size bed, made replica to the bed that Kael must have destroyed in the blast the day before.

Anyone that slept in the bed had their names nicely written on the foot of the bed.

Though Chihiro sat by his side as he slept, waiting anxiously for his waking.

The rain outside started to pour, thumping down on the roof of the bath house.

Startled, Chihiro's head shot up. She was resting her head on Haku's hand, closing her eyes, thinking of Haku's words.

"_I ask if I may spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband, your lover, your soul mate. And maybe even as the father of our children?"_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted a family with you Chihiro…"_

"_Maybe a son or daughter_, _I want to be with you Chihiro as your husband, as the father of your children if you will allow me." _

Turning her view to the balcony, she saw the pouring rain.

Standing up, she glanced at Haku who was still sleeping soundly, with a snore every few minutes.

Smiling, she made her way to the shaded balcony.

Resting her hands on the slightly damp railings she stared out at the Spirit World.

The rain was so heavy, that visibility wasn't very good. You could only see a matter of kilometers away, usually you could see all the way until the horizon of the Sea.

It was afternoon time at the Spirit world, the rain hid the setting of the sun.

Lights were starting to be turned on at different parts of the Spirit world.

Her body shivered as the cold wind blew past, though she stood there still, staring out at the Spirit world.

Automatically her arms went around her, warming her shoulders as she stood there.

Haku had woken so quietly, his eyes scanned the room, finally resting on her shivering form standing at the balcony.

The sleep that he had taken restored all the energy that he used; he was filled with energy ready to take on any evil spirit.

Quietly he made his way over to her.

Walking up behind her was easy, as the noise of the rain was so loud, he himself couldn't hear his footsteps.

His arms came to rest on either side of her, trapping her in a way.

All that was between him and the balcony railings was her.

Startled, Chihiro froze, but immediately relaxed when she realized who it was.

"It's freezing here Chihiro. You might get a cold from the rain." Haku whispered in her ear.

Smirking she answered. "I'm not cold anymore."

Leaning in, Haku rested his head against the crack of her neck, kissing it softly.

He then took a deep breath in, catching a breeze of her scent.

"Thank you. For being here, for being alive." He whispered in her ear.

He moved back a bit, allowing Chihiro some space to turn around.

Her hands came to rest on either side of his back, giving him a warm hug.

His hands did replica to hers.

She rested her head against his chest, breathing his scent.

"Thank you for saving my life." Chihiro whispered.

Leaning in Haku planted a soft kiss on her fore head.

Chihiro lifted her head slowly, looking into his eyes.

Smirking she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, both their eyes closing as their lips met.

The kiss grew more passionate, filled with lust, passion, love.

The couple managed to make their way to the bed, whilst kissing.

**

* * *

**

**_Several hours later in the early hours of the morning_ **

The rain outside still poured, though the couple slept soundly.

Haku woke, to find himself staring at a very some what exposed Chihiro.

Quickly and quietly he covered her with the blankets.

Glancing around the room, he saw the clothes everywhere.

Realizing what they had shared last night, he smiled.

He'd only ever dreamed of sharing this with Chihiro. With the only woman he would ever come to love with his whole heart.

Leaning in he kissed her forehead gently, trying not to wake her.

He moved back, still staring at her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring into his.

Realizing how exposed she was, she struggled to pull the covers up around herself.

Haku boldly pulled her closer to him. He was startled as to how quickly she relaxed under his hold.

"Did we..?" Chihiro smirked, looking into his eyes searching for an answer.

Haku nodded with a smile.

"Last night was…." Haku struggled with words.

Chihiro giggled. "There are some things that are just too wonderful to be described."

Haku smirked. "Well Last night was just so damn wonderful I have no words to describe it."

Chihiro smirked.

Gently Haku reached over and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"I love you Chihiro. I love you more than any man could ever love a woman." Haku said softly, his words said with passion.

"I love you too Haku." Chihiro whispered back.

After a few minutes of silence, Chihiro asked. "What time is it?"

"5am." Haku answered.

Chihiro groaned. "So early." She closed her eyes.

"We can always go back to sleep." Haku suggested.

Chihiro smiled. "That will be nice."

Haku nodded. "Indeed."

Chihiro snuggled closer to Haku, closing her eyes.

"Sleep well Chihiro." Haku whispered.

Smiling, she drifted into deep sleep, closely followed by Haku.


	14. Human World

**EarthAngel - **It's ok. Pretty weird for the update to not show in ur email. Apology acepted. . You didn't really have to apologize :P

**sakandliluver - **Yes they did, without any protection too. lol.

**paju13 - **? how come ur a little naughty?

**miku101 - **Here it is ! I hope you enjoy it.

**Star Fire Kagome - **No..there's another chapter to come before the end..oh and also..I am thinking of writing a sequal what do ya think?

**Lucy McGonagle 0 - **hehehe..I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chappie.

**IAMSOAP** - :P thanks for reviewing :P . Enjoy.

**sirusblackshottie -** hehehe.. that close to crying?

**Ok just a note from me Whitewolf125. I'm not sure about this chapter. I sorta jumped bits lol..missed a couple of scenes that I could have written but..well..Anyway I hope you still enjoy it. :P **

**And once again..WOW...116 reviews. I owe my thanks to all you guys who reviewed. This is the first time ever for my whole Fanfiction history that I've gotten over 100 reviews for any story. Thanks.. SMILES JUMPS UP AND DOWN SMILING. lol. Thanks again. :P **

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure your parents will accept me?" Haku asked nervously.

Chihironodded with a smile. "Of course they will. They'll see how much you mean to me, they'll see the ring."She took his hand and opened the door.

Stepping inside, Keitaro stood behind Haku and Chihiro.

"Mum? Dad?" Keitaro called.

"Keitaro?" A man asked, walking out from one of the rooms.

Keitaro's eyes widen. "Dad." He shriked, throwing his arms around the man.

Chihiro smiled.

The man stood up and walked over to Chihiro, throwing his arms around her.

"Where have you two been?" The man gasped, looking from Chihiro to Keitaro.

"We got lost." Keitaro said.

"In the forest." Chihiro added.

"You've been gone for two weeks, your mother and I thought we would never see you two again." The man said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"And who are you young boy?" The man eyes Haku.

"I'm Haku sir." Haku said, opening his hand for a hand shake.

"Strong grip son." The man said.

"Haku helped us find our way back." Chihiro said.

"Just wait here, I'll get your mother. She'll be crying when she sees you two." The man said with a smile.

He jogged out of the room.

"I think dad likes you Haku." Keitaro smirked.

Chihiro nodded. "I think so too."

Haku smirked. "That's a good thing right?"

Chihiro glared then chuckled.

"Hey! I was only kidding." Haku protested with a pout.

"Aww…No need to be sad." Chihiro defended, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Chihiro!" A women cried, running up to Chihiro and throwing her arms around her.

"My baby girl where have you been? Two weeks no word from you. You had your father and I so worried." The lady shriked.

Leaning back she glazed over at Haku. "And who are you young boy?"

"That's Haku." The man said.

"He helped us find our way in the forest." Chihiro said.

"We got lost." Keitaro said.

"Thank you Haku, for looking after my children." The lady said, hugging Haku who was startled.

Chihiro giggled at Haku's face.

He returned the hug. "It's nothing at all Mrs Ogino, I was just doing what any good Samaritan would." Haku said.

The lady smiled. "Wait. Is he the Haku that Chihiro is always talking about?" The lady asked.

Chihiro nodded. "Keitaro and I were in the forest looking around for Keitaro's bike, because he.."

"Because I fell off my bike and it skidded into the forest." Keitaro said.

Chihiro smirked. "Yea, then we were searching around when suddenly we couldn't find the path back to the road. So, here we were walking around when we ran into Haku who was also lost."

Haku was mentally laughing in his head. This story that they were making up was totally hard to believe.

"Yea." Haku mumbled, scratching his head.

"This doesn't sound convincing Chihiro." The lady smirked.

Chihiro frowned. "If I told you what really happened, you wouldn't believe me at all."

The lady smiled then nodded. "You were right about the mysterious Haku, who we all thought was just one of your imaginary friends."

Haku chuckled under his breath, trying as hard as he can not to smile.

"It's too hard to explain, we can only show you." Chihiro said, taking hold of Haku's hand.

The lady eyed the two holding hands, then smiled. She was glad that her daughter was happy.

"Chihiro! When did..?" The lady exclaimed, taking Chihiro's hand with the lovely golden ban on it.

Chihiro turned her head, looking into Haku's eyes, faces inches away from each other.

"Last night." Chihiro answered.

"Who?" her mum asked.

Chihiro smiled, her eyes still locked onto Haku's.

Haku smiled leaning in he claimed her lips.

Backing away for breath he kissed her forehead.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered smiling.

"What about school?." The lady asked.

"We'll discuss that later, for now lets just go. We have something to show you." Chihiro said.

"Come sir, mam. We'll show you now." Haku said, looking from Chihiro's mum to her dad.

They had confusion written all over their faces. "What do you mean?" they asked.

"Just follow us okay." Chihiro asked.

The lady nodded.

Haku led Chihiro out the door, closely behind them were Keitaro, Mr and Mrs Ogino.


	15. Epilogue

**? -** **:P** I'm glad you like it..hehe..Thanks for the great review.

**Star Fire Kagome - **I hav a feeling you're not going to enjoy this chapter..I'll just apologize now.. : P

**IAMSOAP -** :PI just hope you like this chappie.

**sirusblackshottie - **lol..thanks for reviewing.

**miku101 -** Me hugs u back..hehe..

**paju13 - **I know, i should have written those chapters...I hav a feeling you might find this chapter really bad then. :P

**The Mystic Firefly - **hehe..thanksfor the great review..

**Mushrambolover -** Thanks (SMILES)

* * *

Several months has passed since the Ogino Family made their entrance to the Spirit World. 

Haku and Chihiro managed to get permission from her parents for the two to sleep in the same room, but in different beds. That didn't stop them from joining the beds together at night did it?

It took some time for Chihiro's parents to believe everything, the speaking frogs, the eight legged man Kamaji, the spirits. At one stage they even threaten to return to the human world. But they saw how happy Chihiro was and decided this was where she belonged, no matter how hard they would try to she wouldn't leave Haku.

So eventually they settled in their own house. Saying that they'd rather retire here and stay permently in the spirit world, not having to worry about money as Haku had it all provided for them. Mail that was sent to them was magically redirected to Chihiro's parents house in the spirit world.

Their relatives however, only had knowledge that the Ogino family had decided to stay in some remote forest away from civilization. None knew where they really were.

Keitaro went to school in the local primary school in the Spirit World. Whilst Chihiro remained in the bath house, helping Haku out in the accounts for the bath house.

Chihiro's parents were both given management jobs for the bath house which they proudly accepted.

* * *

Chihiro stood on the balcony of their room, staring out at the ocean.

She shivered from the wind that blew around her.

'How do I tell him?' Chihiro thought.

This was the only time she had away from him. Haku was downstairs talking to customers, and she managed to sneak of back to the room.

It was lunch time by now, though she remained standing there lost in thought.

So lost she didn't even hear Haku sneak up behind her.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear. His hands came to rest on either side of her.

Startled, she smiled, refusing to turn around she started.

This was it, she had to tell him. She has kept it a secret for too long already.

"Haku. There's something I think you should know." She said.

Haku tilted his head, startled by her words. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Chihiro chuckled. "I don't know how to tell you this." She struggled to say.

Finally after some time she build up the courage, she took his hand in hers, and placed it on her abdomen.

Haku gasped at what she did.

"I'm…..pregnant Haku." She said, closing her eyes.

"Ours?" Haku whispered.

She nodded.

Haku stood there dumbfounded at her words. Truly he was the happiest man alive.

Having a child with Chihiro! That's what he has always wanted, more than anything in the world.

Though he didn't know that she was afraid. Afraid that he may not want this with her.

She was startled when Haku's thumb started to brush her skin.

Leaning in he kissed her neck. "Chihiro. You've made me the happiest man alive." Haku smirked.

Chihiro kept quiet, slowly trying to take in what Haku had just said.

He asked, breaking the silence. "Are you okay with this Chihiro? Do you want this Chihiro, with me?"

Shocked at his words, Chihiro turned around in his arms which were now resting on either side of the railings.

Her eyes had tears in them, happy tears. She smiled, resting her hands on Haku's chest.

"I do…I mean Of course I do Haku. Carrying a child that is yours is unbelievably wonderful. To know that a part of you grows within me is wonderful Haku. I thank you for giving me such a gift none other could. I just am scared because this is my first time carrying a baby and I'm just nervous with going through the whole pregnancy thing." Chihiro explained, ending with a sheepish smile.

Haku moved his hands to rest on her arms.

"We will go through this together okay? Everything, the morning sickness, mood swings, I will be there all the way." Haku said.

Chihiro nodded then smiled.

Her smile soon dissolved and a frown appeared. "What about my parents? What do I tell them?"

Haku chuckled. "Tell them the truth. Tell them that you are pregnant with a baby."

"How about who the father is?" Chihiro smirked.

Haku nodded with a smirk. "Who is the father?"

Chihiro giggled. "Well he's this really handsome man who I met 8 years ago. He's got greenish black hair, jade eyes and also turns into a dragon. A beautiful dragon I must add. Anyway he's really sweet, has a great body and loves me terribly."

Haku had his mouth open. "Where is this man, I want to go beat the life out of him for stealing you away from me." He said seriously, though you could see the smirk in his eyes.

Chihiro smirked. "It so happens he's right here, in front of me."

Haku smiled; staring into her eyes he stayed silent for a moment.

"Will our child take on your dragon form?" Chihiro asked.

Haku smiled then nod. "He would have my immortality and magic, therefore I become a mortal like you though I can still perform magic."

Chihiro frowned. "Why do you give up immortality? I mean having the chance to live forever is a good thing. Is it not?"

Haku smirked. "I would rather life a mortal life with you, then to live forever without you."

Chihiro smiled at his words.

Taking a deep breath in Haku whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "I love you Chihiro."

He bent down, lifted her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach. "I love you too buddy." He whispered to her abdomen where the small foetus laid.

Standing up he met Chihiro's gaze.

She stared at him lovingly as he kissed her abdomen. It was amazing to see how soft and gentle Haku had become after she told him about the baby.

His touch against her abdomen was so soft you could just barely feel it.

Haku stood up fully. "Come on, we better get you inside before you get sick." Haku said, leading Chihiro into the room.

"Shall we tell them now?" Chihiro asked.

"When you are ready then so am I." Haku smiled.

Chihiro smiled, she placed a hand on his cheek. "You really are the sweetest man I've ever known."

Haku smiled, taking her hand and resting it against his chest he said. "And you. You're the most breath taking women I've ever seen in my life. It's you that makes my heart stop and my lungs locked out without air. It's you that sometimes leaves me blanked out with words. I love you Chihiro, the mother of my child." Haku smirked.

Chihiro chuckled.

Haku smiled. "I wonder what our future has for us."

Chihiro smirked. "Lets find out." Taking his hand and leading them out of the door.

**The End**

**Just a general notice..sorry guys..I know I sorta rushed the ending for this..I know i could have written a chapter about how Chihiro's parents would react..but I'm sorta busy..I'm going to Singapore in like 3 days and haven't had the time, been packing and stuff. Soz..when I get back though..I'll post up the sequal..or maybe I might even do it tomorrow..not too sure..let me know what ya think. **

**that's right..I'm writing a sequal to this story..though not much action..well some of course but not too much as Haku and Chihiro have child..Okay i let that slip..my bad..that's all I'm gonna say. **


End file.
